


Chains of Love

by Fatman_000



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Play, Anal Plug, BDSM, Background Freezerburn, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, But It's Super Fluffy Too, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Forced Orgasm, Fun, Good BDSM Etiquette, Happy, Healthy Relationships, Holy shit this kinda blew up, Kink Negotiation, Kinky, Long, Love, Love Bites, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Mushy, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pure Goddamn Sin, Purple Prose, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Sub!Pyrrha, Switch!Jaune, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Drop, arkos, loving, this is sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatman_000/pseuds/Fatman_000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyrrha's been having some... trouble in the bedroom despite Jaune's best efforts, and a conversation with Yang leads to realizations and revelations for both of the hapless lovers. Both about themselves, and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teach Me How To Love (Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I think us Arkos fans could use something happy, sweet, fun and... sticky. If you love it or hate it, let me know! Review and comment please! I need that feedback to live!

Pyrrha gasped in bliss as Jaune happily lapped away at her folds, praying to whatever deity cared to listen that he couldn't tell the passion was partially faked. Her entire body felt like it was aflame, her skin feverish with pleasure, and her muscles burning from the exertion of their earlier training. If she was being honest with herself, however, 'burning' was underselling the sensation that currently overwhelmed her senses. It would be more accurate to call it nightmarish agony, like someone had ground broken glass into her flesh, and she had no doubt that the sensation was infinitely worse for Jaune. She, at least, had a lifetime of training to thank for familiarity with the pain, the feeling of her body becoming harder, better, faster and stronger, like a machine constantly bent on bettering itself. Jaune on the other hand, had complained at first as his body protested the abuse they put it through, but her constant encouragement and friendly competitiveness had broken through the mental and physical blocks he had placed on himself, limits that needed to be broken so the warrior he wanted to be could take form.

If he showed any discomfort from their sparring, he hid it brilliantly as he locked eyes with her, brilliant baby blues filled with lust and love. She knew there was nowhere he'd rather be than in that very moment, with her legs wrapped around his head, her hands balled in his straw coloured hair tight enough to hurt, and with his tongue as deep in her pussy as it would go, drugged by her musky scent. Guilt bubbled away in her belly, she felt like she was taking advantage of him, his kindness and eagerness to please her being abused for something that should have felt good, but served only to highlight that something wasn't working.

He was an attentive, self-sacrificing lover she had learned. All the times that they had been intimate were magical, he adored her, and it showed in the way he would kiss her, hesitant and unsure until she made her desires obvious, battling with his tongue until he moved to her neck, peppering the startlingly sensitive flesh with kisses and nibbles that never failed to make her twist and ache with need. He would kiss and grope at every inch of her toned body, always cognizant of her reactions. He'd memorized every one of her favourite places to stimulate and was happy to serve her every desire, worshiping her like a devoted acolyte. Shouldn't she feel wonderful? Shouldn't she be grateful that she was finally getting what she had fantasized about for months in a lonely bed? In a bath where she desperately rubbed her clit before anyone figured out what she was up to? She hadn't felt this way when they lost their virginity to one another, one glorious night in the weeks following The Breach, so what had changed?

He'd always sacrifice his own pleasure as well. Like now for example. His dick was a vivid, angry purple, so hard it looked like a slight breeze would cause an orgasm so intense he'd black out afterward, and yet he always acted surprised when she wanted to reciprocate. As if his desires were lesser than hers. She never tolerated it. Sex was the purest physical expression of their love, her pleasure was a gift of his love, his mouth and fingers and dick, and on one memorable occasion, his ass, the tools with which he crafted it into her flesh. It was only fair that she return the favour with her mouth, fingers, pussy and ass.

Neither of them were particularly sure about how they felt about the ass experimentation, and both were far too shy to broach the topic directly.

Yet here she was, selfishly indulging a gift she apparently had no taste for anyomre. What was wrong with her?

_It's a minor problem_ , her rational brain told her. _So many other women and men get saddled with abusive monsters for romantic partners. And you have him now! You have Jaune and he's everything you imagined he'd be!_ Jaune sucked on her clit, lightly grazing it with his teeth, and her world should have gone white. The agony in her muscles mingled with her orgasm, weak as it was, and she came with a weak cry. It wasn't anything special but she needed to sell the lie so Jaune wouldn't start worrying, so she followed the cry up with the longest, loudest, most most pornographic moan she could, making a show of pulling on his hair and grinding his face.

He had gotten up out of the bed, and gave her a searching look after she calmed down. She was sated, somewhat, and she smiled at him softly. It was mostly real, thank the gods, but still forced enough that Jaune picked up on it. “Pyrrha? A-Are you okay?” He asked.

_Busted_ She cursed inwardly. That was Serious Jaune talking. Had she been that obvious? She briefly considered lying, but decided against it. Lies were not the foundation of a good relationship. She knew the other half of Team JNPR, Ren and Nora, wouldn't approve either, especially after all trouble they had gone through to help their relationship along, and all the money they had won from cheating the school wide Arkos betting pool. “I'm fine, Jaune,” she sighed. “But I think I'm done for tonight though... I'm sorry.”

He could do a fairly spectacular impression of a kicked puppy when he wanted to. Like right this second, eyes wide and shining with concern. “Are you sure Pyrrha? Did I do something wrong? I didn't hurt you or anything did I...?” He said, sounding like a kicked puppy as well.

She closed her eyes and let a small smile come to her face. Even if something felt off, his sweet, caring nature never failed to warm her heart. “I'm actually okay Jaune. Really.” She turned to stare at the ceiling. “I'm just... worried about something.”

“You know you can talk to me right? About anything?”

She sighed. “I know, Jaune. The thing is, I don't know what I'm so worried about. It's just a feeling I guess...”

“Is it about us?

“No.” It was a lie, and she could feel shame bubbling away in her chest. He looked at her, as if he hoped he would suddenly be able to read her thoughts, before he spoke.

“...Do you still want to cuddle?”

She couldn't help it. He sounded so pathetic that the giggles she tried desperately to suppress burst out before she could clamp down on them, and from there they snowballed into full blown laughter. She grabbed the pillow that had been resting under her head and tossed it at him playfully. “Of course I want to cuddle you goof! I'm sorry I didn't mention that!” Her smile softened. “You should probably take care of that first though. I don't think it's healthy for them to be purple.”

Jaune took a second to realize she was talking about his erection, looked down, and his eyes bugged out in comical shock. “Holy crap! That can _not_ be normal.”

“Jaune, you've had it for almost two hours, how did you forget about it!?”

“Well I was kind of busy lavishing attention on my goddess of a girlfriend, can you blame me?”

Playful banter? Now things felt right. “Just finish up so we can get some sleep. Ren and Nora are going to be back in the morning, and I want to wake up before they walk in on us getting dressed again.”

“You know, we could just get dressed right now and skip the morning rush.” He quipped.

“I don't know. Are you saying you don't want to cuddle naked with me Jaune Arc?” She teased with mock indignation.

He smiled. “That's not what I said at all. Naked cuddling with you is like, the third best thing on Remnant. Besides _X-Ray and Vav_ and Grifball riots _._ ” He teased back.

“Oh my, only third? I suppose I'll have to work on my naked cuddling then. Would you like to help me?”

He laughed. “I'll help you with anything.” He said, making his way to her bedside before she stopped him.

“I am not cuddling with your erection poking me in the butt all night, go... calm your soldier down.”

“Is that an order, coach?” He teased. She groaned, but he scampered off to the bathroom, took surprisingly little time, even by typical teenage male standards, and came back, slipping into her bed.

Their muscles still ached, but it had regressed from mindbending agony to a dull pain. He spooned her from behind, his face buried in her hair, and she swore she would never feel more happy, safe, loved and fulfilled as she would nestled into his arms, even if the sexual encounter hadn't gone quite as planned. Her eyes shot open. _Why do I suddenly feel okay now?_ It was a question that haunted her well into the night, and her last thoughts before sleep finally took her was that she needed help. Badly.

 

Yang Xiao Long stared down at Pyrrha from her perch on the professor's desk, silently taking in her appearance through soaked locks of blonde hair, lilac eyes meeting brilliant green in a slight glare. She'd been literally dragged by Ember Celia into an empty classroom, like a puppet on strings by Pyrrha's semblance, right before partaking in what would likely have been most glorious lunch she would ever have. Worse she'd been dragged away from an eagerly anticipated afternoon date with Weiss.

She'd heard that there was a Vacuan vendor at the Vytal Festival fairgrounds who was serving a famous regional barbecued chicken recipe, scrumptious drumsticks, thighs, and breasts marinated in a sauce of orange juice, dark rum, mangoes, garlic, onions, carrots, scotch bonnets and chocolate habanero peppers. Having finished a fairly gruelling training session with her team, she had been eagerly looking forward to treating Weiss to the fabulous food and shoving as many of the sweet, smoky, spicy delectables down her gullet as humanly possible. Instead she sat, slightly annoyed as her friend stammered and blushed even redder than her hair from Doctor Oobleck's seat for five minutes, all while her toned stomach progressed from merely growling at her to angrily roaring its demand for food.

There were times where she really, truly, genuinely hated being everyone's reliable big sister.

“Pyrrha, If you don't say something in the next two seconds, I'm knocking you out and leaving.”

“I-I'm sorry!” She sputtered. “It's just, this isn't easy to talk about, but you're usually so wise about everything that you're the first person that came to mind! And why would you knock me out? Aren't we friends?”

Yang preened at the obvious praise. Coming from someone else, she'd have answered with a quip or pun of some sort, but Pyrrha was such an adorable sweetheart that she couldn't actually bring herself to tease the poor girl. Too much anyway. “I was kidding about knocking you out, P. I can tell something's eating at you, so spill.”

Pyrrha sighed. “It's Jaune...”

“Yeesh. Trouble in paradise?”

“N-No! I mean, not quite, I guess..?”

“So it's trouble in paradise.” She gave an exasperated sigh. “Pyrrha, didn't Ren and Nora coach you on all that communication stuff? Fights are a normal part of any real relationship.”

“We aren't fighting, thank goodness, but I'm afraid that this is something concerning...” Pyrrha paused, taking a deep breath. “Sex.”

“Um, I'm just gonna stop you right there, because as much as I love you guys your sex life is _not_ something I need to visualize.” Yang cringed. “Even though I just did anyway.”

“I'm sorry I dragged you, literally, into this Yang.” She gathered her courage and looked Yang in the eyes before continuing. “I just, I have something I need help understanding, and you're the most experienced with relationships out of all of us.”

“I'll pretend that I didn't get the implication of that sentence.” Yang deadpanned, somewhat annoyed. Pyrrha at least had the decency to look ashamed when she realized what she had inadvertently said.

“Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't-”

“It's fine.” Yang sighed. “You aren't exactly wrong, and these walls aren't particularly conductive to private sexytimes. I'm not surprised those rumours are going around.” She looked uncomfortable. _Very_ uncomfortable. “Just... try and skip the really juicy details if you can. Deal?”

Pyrrha nodded, and Yang gave her a look. The kind that someone gives to a particularly mystifying enigma. “...Lemme just get the obvious question out of the way. Are you gay?”

Pyrrha opened her mouth as if to answer, before closing it to think. “I'm fairly certain I am not... But-”

“Is he treating you right?”

Pyrrha looked utterly offended by the question. “Of course! Why would you even need to ask?!” she exclaimed, scandalized. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose. “May I speak frankly, Yang?”

Yang nodded with a sigh. “Fine, shoot. I can't help if I don't know what's wrong, and maybe using your words will help you make a breakthrough! Or something. Just remember, juicy details at a minimum, yeah?”

“Understood.”

“Go.”

Pyrrha took a deep breath. “Jaune has been a perfect gentleman in almost every way, but lately, when we've been... intimate... I haven't been feeling satisfied. I love him. Deeply. And the first few times were magical experiences, but as time went on he continued to be a perfect gentleman and it stopped exciting me the way it used to.” She wrapped her arms around herself, futilely trying to stave off her embarrassment. She felt very small, confessing all this. “I don't understand why. When we make love, I _should_ never want for anything, he caters to my every desire, gladly. I feel guilty about it sometimes, like I'm taking advantage of him, and I always do my best to reciprocate and make him feel good. Make him feel loved, the same way me makes me feel loved. But it doesn't satisfy me now and I want to know what changed. I don't think we're falling out of love, my feelings are stronger than ever, and Jaune makes sure that I know they're returned just as ferociously. It's the little things like remembering how I like my coffee or that I'm fond of, um... making out after our training sessions.”

She looked up to see Yang looking at her again. Really staring, as if she was puzzling something out. “Have you tried anything different? In the bedroom I mean? Cause if the problem's not how he's treating you or anything like that, than it sounds to me like it's just a case of the bedroom blues, change things up a little and you two should be peas in a pod again!”

Pyrrha racked her brain for an answer. “It goes a little beyond kissing, but having sex after our training helped?”

“Like, when you were all sweaty and stuff? Yang asked, eyes widened with disgusted intrigue.

“N-No!” Pyrrha sputtered, equally turned off by the ideas. “We've been hitting the showers before, you know, getting intimate. We're just doing it after training because, for some reason, the ache of a good workout makes me feel... good.” She said, her cheeks flushing scarlet. She felt dread pool in her stomach as Yang rewarded the confession with an entirely too knowing smirk. The kind Yang would usually get before making a pun, cracking a joke, or caving someone's skull in. It never promised good things in essence, and Pyrrha looked at her friend with worry. “What are you smirking about?”

“I see what's going on~” She teased. “You, my friend, are a masochist.” Yang's declaration was rewarded with surprise, followed by a scathing glare.

“Excuse me?!” Pyrrha exclaimed, her voice rising in indignation.

“You're a masochist! It's nothing to be ashamed of, different strokes for different folks and all that.”

“I am not a masochist!”

“Aren't you? I mean, you did just tell me that having sex after working out to the point of collapsing got you off better than being all, y'know, lovey-dovey.”

“Th-that's besides the point! What possible grounds could you _possibly_ have to make such an accusation! And more importantly, I'm not some kind of deviant!”

“Whoa! Hold on a sec there, Pyrrha, I never said you were a deviant, I said you were a masochist. Maybe I should have said kinky instead?”

“What's the difference?!”

Yang blinked at the volume of that shout, which reverberated off the walls of the classroom. Clearly she'd struck some sort of nerve. “Okay, maybe we should take a minute and chill.” Yang said to the increasingly incensed Pyrrha. “Just hear me out, okay?”

Pyrrha took a deep breath through her nose, willing the boiling rage she felt to subside, though she still glared daggers at her friend. “I didn't come here to be insulted Yang, so you'd best make your next words count.”

“Okay, granted, probably should have used a little more tact there, but my point still stands. Everything you've told me is telling me that you're a maso- er, kinky I should say. Everyone knows that you've wanted to ride Jaune's disco stick for ages, but now the goods ain't enough. You've got an itch that wasn't being scratched, but apparently getting nasty after a brutal workout brought some fire back into the bedroom, am I right?”

Pyrrha nodded, chastened as Yang turned her words against her.

“Now, as much as everyone says that feelings and emotions and all that touchy-feelie garbage that the movies shove down our throats are all you need in a relationship, it isn't true. Sex is a huge part of any healthy relationship, and getting what you want out of it is one of the most important things there are. Sure it's about making your partner feel good, but a fundamental part of it is the desire to have them give back. Physically and emotionally. Being a giver in a relationship sucks and being a taker is a shitty thing to do to someone, and sex is usually the part where those attitudes are at their most obvious. Now, you've got some hangups. Totally understandable, but there's nothing wrong with outright asking Jaune what gets him off, and vice versa. He's not the sharpest weapon in the armoury when it comes to this stuff, but even if he was it's unfair to both of you to ask him to be a mind reader. Has he even suspected that you were changing up your sexytime schedule because you weren't having fun?”

Pyrrha shook her head.

“So you went behind his back to try something new to get your jollies off?”

Pyrrha looked scandalized. “T-That's not what I'm doing at all!”

“Isn't it though? I mean you haven't been talking to him about any of this, right?”

The question cut through Pyrrha like a sword. “I-I haven't, but...”

“It's not an easy thing to talk about. I know. But you can't let that stop you from doing it anyway. That's how you get closer to people.”

“I know...” Pyrrha sighed. “It's such a dirty thing to talk about though. What if he gets grossed out or-”

“Doesn't matter. You two need to be able to work your own problems out on your own, and that means telling him if he's doing something that's not making you happy, or conversely, how he can do something that can make you happy. Like getting spanked.”

Yang took it as a good sign that Pyrrha didn't completely reject the idea, but she still looked unsure.

“I'm still not completely convinced I'm a,” she paused, as if she was searching for a more innocent, appropriate word, “masochist.” She said, giving up.

Yang chuckled evilly. “Now, before I rest my case, I'm gonna need you to do something for me, okay? I'm sure you remember all those fantasies you probably had about Jaune before you hooked up, and I'm talking about the dirty ones. How did they usually go?”

Pyrrha flushed darker than her hair, but nodded once more. “Well... One of my favourites would be Jaune and I sparring, and after we'd finish, he'd sweep me off my feet and start kissing me. Gently at first, but then he'd start deepening the kiss, being more desperate and demanding as he lays me on the ground. He'd... cover my neck in hickeys as he ravished me, pinched and rubbed my nipples until they ached and then he'd drive me to desperation as he rubbed my pus-”

“I'll stop you there. TMI. Getting into the heart of the matter though, did you notice that you were acting kinda passive in that scenario?”

“N-Not really..?”

“You were saying stuff like “ravished” and “desperation,” so I'm gonna ask you to change it around. Same scene, same buildup, but now it's Pyrrha taking what she wants from a desperate and needy Jaune. Give it a try!”

Pyrrha closed her eyes and let the fantasy take over. She couldn't lie, she had entertained the idea before, but it never got her juices flowing the way her favourite had. Perhaps the exercise would explain why.

 

_They'd just finished sparring,, and while Jaune had put up a valiant effort his amazing amazon girlfriend had bested him again. Not that he seemed to mind. A wide, goofy grin crossed his beautiful face, which had slowly been chiseling along with his body as his effort paid dividends, and she returned it with a brilliant smile of her own. She felt giddy seeing the affection in his eyes, and couldn't resist the hot curl of need that settled in the pit of her belly. Jaune would always say that her smile could light up a room. Her real smile, the one she saved only for her dear friends, and Jaune. Her goofy, dorky, brave, sweet Jaune... Her gaze turned predatory as she stared down at her beau and made a decision she should have made a long time ago._

_“Um, Pyrrha? W-what's with that look?”_

_“Do you love me Jaune?”_

_“Of course I do Pyrrha! Do you even need to ask?”_

_“I do, because I'm going to do something I've wanted to for a long time now, and it might make you... uncomfortable. So. Do you love me?”_

_Jaune gulped as he took in her appearance. Silhouetted against the light of the moon, she'd never looked more beautiful, like a hero from a fantasy movie. He could feel himself hardening.“I love you Pyrrha.” He breathed, trying awkwardly to hide his excited anatomy._

_“Do you trust me?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Good.” She descended on him, bringing him into a deep, needy kiss as she straddled his hips, pinning his wrists above his head. She could feel his erection through his jeans, grinding against her clothed pussy. “No more hiding. No more shame. Tonight... I'm taking you. Making you mine, body and soul...” She whispered in his ear, before she took the lobe into her teeth, pulling gently and being rewarded with a long breathy groan and a desperate buck of his hips. “Are you afraid?” She asked between the kisses she peppered along his neck._

_“N-No?”_

_“You should be.” She chuckled, before taking a bit of skin on his neck and clamping down with her lips. The effect was instantaneous. He started grinding against her pussy, desperate for orgiastic friction as the erotic pain in the sensitive flesh of his neck overrode any sense of decency he might have otherwise had. “This is how you make me feel Jaune. Every time you smile at me. Laugh with me. Hold me. You light a fire that burns in my veins, scorches my very being.” She was whispering into his ear once more, and she could feel his frantic heartbeat in between gasps for air. “I've marked you now. Everyone. Ren, Nora, Team RWBY, Team CRDL, everyone will know you're mine. Forever.”_

_“Yes! I'm yours, Puella Invictus! Forever!” He cried._

_She froze.“What did you call me?”_

_“Um, Puella Invictus? I figured that since my girlfriend is from Mistral I should probably learn a little Mistrali. Why, did I screw up the grammar or something?”_

_Puella Invictus. Two words she'd abandoned Mistral, and all her fame and fortune to escape. Puella Invictus. Invincible Girl._

_Two little words, and her fantasy became a nightmare._

 

Pyrrha's eyes snapped open and were immediately greeted by a pair of lilac ones, filled with concern. She could feel tears threatening to fall before she hastily wiped them away with her hand.

“Is everything okay? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to dredge up anything unpleasant!” Yang apologized with concern.

“It's okay, Yang. Believe it or not, I'm actually glad you made me do that.”

Yang's eyebrow raised. “Huh?”

Pyrrha averted her eyes, staring at the floor. “I want... something from Jaune when we're being intimate. I'll admit, I'm not exactly experienced in the arena of love, and I have no idea how to talk about these things. Everything with Jaune is so new and wonderful, and you're right, I needed to be honest with him about this.”

“Good! That's good! You should have done that a long time ago!”

“I was afraid to talk to him because I didn't understand my feelings, I still don't, but even still, that's no excuse for my behaviour.”

“Great, I'm glad you had that revelation, but we're not done here.”

Pyrrha was surprised. _There's more?_ She thought.

“Being completely blunt, I want you to imagine Jaune tying you up and having his wicked way with you.” Yang said with a lecherous grin.

Pyrrha swore her face glowed red as she processed the request. She decided to oblige her friend anyway, if only to prove her wrong. Surely wanting Jaune to simply be more forward in his affections and desires didn't translate to a desire to have him tie her up and hurt her, did it?

She closed her eyes.

 

_Jaune pinned her wrists above her head, hunger in his eyes. The slight smile that graced his features was tinged by something predatory that made her shiver and squirm . It wasn't fear that she felt however, not entirely. She could feel lust setting her skin aflame, need pooling in her nethers._

_They were in their dorm, changing out of their armour when he had hugged her tightly from behind, nuzzling and kissing her neck, relishing the feel of her pulse rising against his lips. He'd then maneuvered her to the bed, never letting her go, even as they tumbled onto the sheets. He'd loosened his grip then, and she'd turned around to bring him into a deep, needy kiss, their tongues immediately sliding against one another in a shameless display of ardor that distracted her from his wandering hands. Hands which he had used to grab her wrists and gently guide them above her head._

_“What are you doing Jaune?” She asked breathlessly._

_He chuckled menacingly before claiming her lips in another heated kiss, closing her eyes as the erotic energy slowly robbed her of her inhibitions. She could feel him let go of her right wrist before holding onto it again with his right hand, pinning both her hands down with one while he reached for something in his pocket. She could easily have broken his grip if she wanted to, but found herself wholly without the motivation to do so as her beautiful blonde knight ravenously plundered her mouth. She could hear the jingling of metal, and she opened her eyes to find the source of the sound._

_A pair of handcuffs. She broke away from the to give Jaune a questioning look, and seeming to read her mind, he bent down and whispered in her ear._

_“I'm going to cuff you to the bedpost Miss Nikos. Then, I'm going to show you pleasures you could never even dream of, and you'll be helpless to stop me.”_

_She lost the fight to suppress the delighted shiver that shot down her spine, and she could feel a maddening heat and pressure start to build in her groin. Nonetheless, she made a show of her submission, making her eyes go wide with faked fear. The burning blush in her cheeks didn't need to be faked however. It was as real as it could be. “Why, Jaune?” She asked with poorly acted terror. 'What's gotten into you?”_

_He drew close to her ear again.“You have, Pyrrha.” He whispered hungrily. “You are the most divine, magnificent, beautiful creature to ever walk Remnant, and you've corrupted me. Every time I close my eyes, I see you. Your hair, the colour of blood, like a Goddess of war, your eyes, like the brightest emeralds, your skin,” he punctuated that with a searing kiss to her jaw, “like the finest, softest, silk.”_

_She could feel the handcuffs snap closed around one wrist, and she felt him feeding the other cuff and the chain through the gap in he headboard._

_“I'm done being your knight in shining armour Pyrrha. You've driven me to this.” He snapped the cuff closed around her other wrist, relishing her moan before continuing. “Now, I'm the evil overlord, and you're the damsel in distress, and I'm gonna take my sweet, sweet time corrupting you.” He planted another kiss to her lips, this one far more chaste and loving than the earlier ones. “Are you ready?” He whispered almost silently in his normal voice, void of any trace of the 'evil overlord' persona he had donned._

_She couldn't nod fast enough, making frantic, jerky movements with her head as she viciously bit down on her lip, not trusting her voice to make anything other than carnal cries. She was writhing beneath him, thighs rubbing together in a frenzied bid for some stimulation._

_He pulled the tank top she had chosen for sleep wear up, exposing her breasts, her nipples already hardened, aching buds, and took one into his mouth._

_She sang, a long, lustful sound, and it was the sweetest music Jaune had ever heard._

 

Pyrrha could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks as she opened her eyes again, cringing at Yang's wicked smirk.

“Do you need a moment alone? Or an hour?” She teased.

“That... Didn't prove anything Yang...” Pyrrha lied, badly.

“Suuuure it didn't.” Yang smirked. “Here's an idea, how about you take a couple of days and look some more of this stuff up on your own and decide for yourself, because it sounds to me like this is something that wasn't even on your radar 'till today.”

“I-I-I couldn't do that! It's so-”

“Improper? Yeeeeah, there's lots of stuff about being a good human being in a good relationship that's supposed to be 'improper,' the key to happiness is not worrying about it.” Yang's smile softened. “If you aren't willing to be honest with yourself, or explore to figure out what makes you happy, than all you're really doing is cheating yourself out of a chance to be happy, and straining your relationship with Jaune too. It's just like when you kept your feelings secret.”

Pyrrha remembered the time with melancholy. She had him now, and that should have been all that mattered, but she couldn't help the pangs of bitter envy and loss at all the time she had wasted uselessly pining over him. All the time they could have had making memories together, lost to the abyss of history because she was too much of a coward to face the possible rejection. Because Jaune foolishly believed that an inability to swing a sword made him unworthy of her affections. Because she could barely stomach the terror of a potentially fractured friendship. Because he couldn't believe she would ever see him as anything more than a friend. “You're right, Yang.”

“Duh, P. Now go spend some time with your man, but don't forget what I told you, okay?”

Pyrrha nodded, getting up and walking slowly into the hallway, deep in thought. Deep enough that she almost didn't notice the puny form of Weiss Schnee about to bump into her. Weiss' Myrtenaster suddenly pointed at her throat quickly brought her back down to reality.

“Where's my girlfriend, Nikos?” Weiss growled.

“She's in the classroom. I'm sorry I stole her away from you!” Pyrrha apologized earnestly.

“Clearly not as sorry as she's going to be.” Weiss replied coldly before stalking into the room, leaving Pyrrha to her own devices once more. The heiress didn't look particularly happy as she spotted Yang in the classroom. “What were you two talking about? You've been gone almost an half an hour!”

“Sorry Weiss.” Yang winced at her tone. “Relationship drama.”

“Seriously? What is with those knuckleheads...”

“Yeah, they're adorable. Hopeless, but adorable.”

“Worse than hopeless.” Weiss snarked, sighing with exasperation. “They're both idiots who couldn't take a hint to save their lives!” A wry grin broke out on her face a moment later. They're perfect for each other.”

“Heh, yeah. They're both pretty bad. That's why big sis Yang is always here to save the day!” Yang boasted, before Weiss smacked her on the arm. “Ow! What gives Ice Queen!?”

“What gives is that today was our special day out for the Vytal Festival! Unless one of them has super cancer or something, their relationship drama could have waited!”

“How is that my fault!”

“You could have told her that you had plans! Which you did by the way!”

Yang winced a little at the undertone of hurt in Weiss' voice. “Sorry, Weissy. I just wanted to help out, y'know? They're our friends, and we did kind of exploit them for cash.”

“Our team only had five lien down on the Arkos betting pool, because we all agreed that abusing our knowledge of the inevitable would be using our powers for evil, which Ruby vetoed.” Weiss deadpanned.

“I'm saying I'm sorry 'bout this Weiss. I'll make it up to you though! We can head over to that Vacuan vendor and grab some-”

“He's out. He sold out of the barbecue chicken twenty minutes ago.”

Yang looked like someone had told her the world was ending. “H-He's out? N-No...”

Weiss rolled her eyes at the blonde's dramatics before shoving the paper bag in her face. “Don't worry you brute, I got the last of it, enough that we can share. You wouldn't shut up about it during practice so I figured-”

Yang didn't let her finish. She grabbed the paper bag, set it onto the desk, and pounced on Weiss with every intent to suck her face off.

 


	2. Show Me How To Love (You)

Jaune had been 'studying' in the library, trying to forget the gloom that had overtaken him for the past few days, when he got the text from Pyrrha to meet her in the dorm, nearly jumping out of his skin when his scroll played the cheery tune of 'Shine'. It wasn't that Pyrrha or the rest of the team would be disappointed if he spent his off time reading comics, he knew in his rational brain, but with the Vytal Festival so close, everyone had been spending all their time training themselves to exhaustion, so he couldn't help the small pang of guilt that ate away at him. Despite the fact that he had, in fact, ordered his team to take a break that day. It helped that Nora appreciated the alone time with Ren, evidenced by nearly five minutes of 'Boop!' blaring on his phone as Nora blew him up with thanks and promises of pancake shares that she was never going to follow through on.

He made his way to the Team JNPR dorms to meet with Pyrrha, somewhat worried about what she wanted to talk about. Despite constant confirmations of her desire for sex when they'd been planning, he could see that deep down, for some reason, she was unhappy. Or perhaps unfulfilled would be a better word. He couldn't lie, it hurt his pride somewhat to see that sex with him wasn't satisfying Pyrrha. He'd done hours of careful research, away from prying eyes, on how to please women. Pouring over blogs, magazines, and even drawing upon traumatizing memories of conversations with his sisters over old boyfriends and girlfriends, and after their first night it all seemed for naught. That she had declined to spend any time with him on their day off from training had been a particularly nasty blow.

 _She doesn't wanna break up with me, does she?_ He worried. _Has she finally figured out that she can do way, way better than me?_ He stared at the door to the Team JNPR dorm room with dread. _Can we talk about something, Jaune? Please meet me in the dorm. I'm not mad, I promise!_ was a text message that rarely promised good things. Nonetheless, he swallowed his fear and opened the door to see Pyrrha sitting on her bed, her face flushed as she stared intently at something on her scroll. She didn't even notice him coming in.

“Um... Pyrrha?”

She jumped, hiding her scroll behind her back with a guilty look. “J-Jaune! Hi! You got here so quickly! W-What have you been up to!?” She said slightly hysterically. It seemed she wasn't looking forward to this conversation either. One thing that Pyrrha struggled with was the wretched conditional quality of her courage, Jaune had learned. She could face down any number of Grimm monstrosities, flawlessly lay low any man or woman foolish enough to challenge her, steel herself for public speeches and endorsements in front of hordes of fawning, and occasionally fanatical crowds, but talking about her feelings and desires, making her physical, mental and emotional wants and needs known to another made her courage fail harder than Weiss making puns. She'd gotten better about it over the course of their first year, but one of the topics that never failed to turn her into a stuttering wreck of nerves was their relationship.

“I was just reading. A-Are you okay Pyrrha? Is something wrong?”

“I'm still okay Jaune. In fact, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about, but I've been struggling to find the words...”

He steeled himself for the inevitable breakup. He could already feel his heart hammering away, like slivers of glass coming loose before the whole thing shattered. _It's okay Jaune. You'll survive this. It'll hurt like hell, but you gave it your best shot, and you can still be friends..._

“I... I...” She struggled, before taking a deep breath. Speaking with others about her feelings was difficult, but making them known to Jaune was borderline impossible. Still, she wanted to make their relationship work, more than anything else on Remnant, and so she gathered what little courage she could, looked her beloved, beleaguered boyfriend in his deep, shining blue eyes, and spoke once more. “I want to try something new.” Seeing Jaune's crestfallen face she hastily added, “In the bedroom, I mean!”

Now, Jaune looked confused, and expressed it in the most intelligent and erudite manner he possibly could. “Huh?”

Pyrrha flushed even redder. “I-I've been thinking about trying something new in the bedroom for the last few days Jaune, something that I think both of us will... enjoy.”

“Huh?”

She couldn't even meet his eyes anymore. “I-If you want to... I mean, we don't have to-”

“You aren't breaking up with me?”

Her head snapped up and her blush vanished as she regarded her beau with shock. “No!” She cried, sounding an odd mix of both offended and amused by the very idea. “That-that's... Just no! I love you, you goof!” She laughed while motioning for him to sit next to her. “Truthfully, I haven't been... enjoying our sex the way I used to, which was a tad bit shocking considering we've only been physically intimate for a few months, and I was worried that something was wrong with me.” She said as Jaune sat next to her with a confused look. “You've been the perfect gentleman and I never thought I could ever be this happy, but I recently discovered that my tastes in lovemaking may be somewhat... different than the nom. I'm sorry I kept this from you! You must have been so worried!”

Jaune laughed as the metaphorical weight lifted from his shoulders, hugging the warrior tightly. “I'll be fine Pyrrha. No harm, no foul, just... Tell me what's on your mind next time, okay? I'm here for you, no matter what.”

Pyrrha giggled. “Funnily enough, that's exactly what Yang told me to do when I dragged her into an empty classroom for some girl-talk.”

“I'm assuming it was about your... tastes?”

The blush returned with a vengeance and she turned away while she spoke. “Like I said, I discovered something...” She started blushing. “How would you feel if I said that I wished for something a tad more... deviant?”

He pressed a kiss to her hair before pressing the matter. “Deviant how?”

She shrunk in on herself, not trusting her voice, before handing Jaune her scroll, which had been opened to the web browser with several tabs. “A beginner's guide to BDSM: Spicing up your sex life and improving your relationship in 7 steps? The Beauty of Bondage? Dark Desires: Exploring Kink and Your Sexuality?” He read aloud. He felt a blush creeping up his neck as he thought about it. Pyrrha was a total badass, so it made sense that the attitude would transfer into the bedroom, and while it was a little difficult to reconcile with the nurturing, kind girl he grew to love, he had to admit the idea was kind of hot. His amazon princess taking charge and using him for her pleasure. “So you want to tie me up and spank me and stuff? I hope I'm not being insensitive if I ask why wanting that was such a big deal, I mean, it's kinda like our sparring, right?”

He felt her stiffen beneath his arms before she answered. “No Jaune. I... I want you to do that to me.”

He went deathly still, and the word came out of his mouth before he could think. “No.”

She broke away from him, whirling around on the bed to look into his eyes again, hurt buried in her own. “Why?”

It was a redundant question. She knew why, and she should have expected that the blond knight in shining armour would have some hangups, but she couldn't help the pang of hurt that stabbed at her regardless.

It was born of fear she herself had learned, on a dark, rainy night where they were both content to cuddle under the sheets of her bed. He didn't place her on a pedestal like so many others did, but his failures with Weiss, his dealings with Team CRDL, and his old “womanizing ways” had left him with a profound distaste for the kind of “Big Man on Campus” macho bravado that he had tried to project when he had first come to Beacon. It was probably for the best that he had permanently abandoned what little had survived of that image at the dance, but it had left him in an awkward position when he had finally started a relationship with her. He was desperate to never be the kind of asshole who simply used their girlfriend as a glorified sex toy, the bastard that saw women as objects to be won or foes to be conquered, and he'd already caused her so much pain with his obliviousness that he was now overcompensating for it. She'd assured him numerous times that he could never be that kind of person, but she could tell that he never truly believed her.

“Jaune, just...” She dug deeply into her rapidly draining vessels of courage for whatever little was left that could help her see this through. “I know it sounds weird, and I know you would never hurt someone intentionally,” she said, before remembering their dealings with team CRDL, “without reason, but... This is a part of me that I want to explore, and I want to explore it with you... I'm asking this of you because you're my partner, and I trust you more than anyone.” She could feel tears starting to pool in her eyes. “I... I trust you with my life Jaune. Don't you trust me? To know what I want?”

Jaune sighed. “I do trust you, believe me, I just... It's a bit of a shock, sorry.”

Pyrrha closed her eyes and nodded, willing the tears away. “I understand Jaune, take all the time you need.” She paused before making eye contact again. “If you find the idea that unpalatable though, I won't force you. It was-”

He cut her off by pulling her close. He cupped her cheek and smiled tenderly, despite the uncertainty she could still see in his eyes. “You know I would never hurt you, right?” He glanced sideways. “Intentionally.”

She responded by cupping his cheeks and kissing him. It was chaste, but long and filled with affection as they savoured the taste of each others lips. “I know you wouldn't,” she said after breaking away. “I'm not asking you to hurt me or abuse me Jaune. I'm asking you to take us somewhere that our normal sex hasn't been able to. You said it yourself. It'd be like our sparring.” She suddenly looked guilty. “In fact, we've kind of been experimenting already. You remember when I asked if we could be intimate after our sparring sessions?”

“Wait. That was-”

She cut him off with a nod, refusing to meet his eyes as her face turned ever redder. “Yes. It helped for a while, but I want more it seems. What I want more of, however, is still a mystery to me.” She bit her lip. “Maybe you could help me with that?” She squeaked.

Jaune nodded hesitantly. “O-Okay.” There was a pregnant pause for a moment as Jaune tried to find the words. “Is there anything you found while you were... Y'know... Searching up stuff before I got here..?”

She shrank into herself again and clammed up, clearly embarrassed beyond speaking. Jaune gently rubbed circles on her back, planting butterfly kisses along her face and neck and whispering words of love and encouragement into her skin to reassure her. “You don't have to tell me right now if you don't want to.” He tilted her chin up to hold her emerald gaze. “It took guts to tell me that, so thank you.” He planted a kiss on her lips, and felt a slight, warm smile grace them.

“It's okay, I want to. I'm sorry I'm being such a coward, but it's... it's not easy for me to put all of it into words. It's...”

“Sexy?” Jaune opined with a shit eating grin. She slapped his shoulder with a laugh, her mood improving in an instant.

“Don't be gross Jaune!” She laughed. “I suppose I could share some, thoughts, you could call them.” He smiled encouragingly. “I-I... I guess what you said is applicable here. Getting t-tied up and spanked.” She couldn't help the mental image that popped into her mind. It was one she had been entertaining before Jaune had come in. It was an image of herself, bound and subject to the tender whims of her adorable knight, writhing in need as he mercilessly teased her, heedless of her begging for release. She felt need pool low in her belly and gave him a shy grin, desperately hoping he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

“O-Okay. Nothing wrong with the classics I guess. Anything else?”

Her research had turned up a great many things that sent pleasant shivers down her spine, but she was hesitant to name all of them. She didn't want to scare him off after all. However, Yang's disapproving glare haunted her thoughts of closing off, and she sighed before continuing. “U-Um... Nipple... Clamps..?” She said with a tentative smile. Jaune's eyebrows disappeared under his messy hair, but he gave a slow nod. “I-I was also thinking about b-blindfolds?”

There was an awkward pause as Jaune thought about something. “Can I ask you about something Pyrrha?” He asked with a wavering voice. “Since, y'know, full disclosure seems to be the theme here?”

“Go ahead..”

“Can I, like give you a massage?”

She blinked with surprise. “A... Massage?”

Jaune could swear his face glowed as he answered. “Y-Yeah. A massage. I, uh, I've actually been taking first aid and medical courses, and massage was one of the topics covered during the last semester. Just basic stuff to help out when you're feeling beat up in the field, and I've also been reading up on how to give, er, sensual massages.”

“Why?”

“Because you guys mean a lot to me, and I want to make sure I can take care of you all. You especially, Pyrrha. You've done a lot for me, and I wanted to find a way to pay you back that was... romantic. And meaningful, because I know that you put yourself through hell just training yourself, and that's without all the grief I add to that.”

“Jaune, don't say that! You know I love spending time with you, and training you was never a burden.”

“I know, but I wanted to anyway. And don't tell me you don't kill yourself out there! I've seen you do squats with two hundred pounds _and_ arm weights. That's bananers!” He gushed gleefully. “Almost as bananers as finding out you could do that when you were _twelve_.”

She giggled, bashfully basking in the praise. “It's not that cool, it's just weight lifting.”

“It's lifting enough that you could probably punch dents in steel. Without your semblance. I won't lie, that strength is kinda sexy.” He paused, reconsidering his words. “Okay, it's not _kinda_ sexy, it's _really_ sexy.” He admitted with a goofy, embarrassed grin, averting his eyes from the coy grin spreading across Pyrrha's face.

“My my, Jaune, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a fetish!” She teased, leaning forward and flexing her left arm directly in front of his face, the thin layer of soft, sultry fat doing nothing to hide the impressive bulk of her heroic form. She chuckled delightedly at his flustered reaction, and it mirrored her own, somewhat. Her sponsors had been keen to take advantage of the fruits of Pyrrha's blossoming womanhood, much to her displeasure, but she always remained a tad self-conscious of the obvious, incredible results of a lifetime spent in gyms and rings training to destroy foes, human and otherwise, fears made temporarily worse by Jaune's obliviousness before the dance. The obvious tent currently pitched in Jaune's pants, which he desperately tried to hide from her notice by balling his fists in his lap, spoke volumes more than his words. Part of her always thrilled and warmed at the physical reaction to her body, and she showed her appreciation by crushing him to her chest with a vice like grip, robbing his lungs of air. “Does my strength turn you on Jaune?” She laughed, thoroughly enjoying the turned tables.

“Yes! Yes it does! Now let me go! I need air!”

Pyrrha complied with a cheeky grin to the sullen glare that lacked any heat or malice.

“If I have a muscle fetish it's thanks to you, Amazon.” He remarked sulkily.

“Good to see I've ruined you for other women Jaune!” She cheerily replied, before her smile softened. “I'd love a massage Jaune. Not quite the, er, traditional bondage experience, but this is an experiment. One I want us both to enjoy.” She took his hand and brought it to her lips, peppering soft kisses to his knuckles. “Is there anything else you'd like to indulge in, _amica mea_?”

She took it as a good sign that he was deliberating on what to say, and leaned forward teasingly when he motioned for her so he could whisper in her ear, seemingly too embarrassed to voice his other desires aloud. She tried valiantly, and failed, to suppress a pleasant shiver as his lips brushed against her ear, the sensitive flesh tickled by his hot breath. Her eyes widened as he voiced his request, surprised, but intrigued and not a little turned on by it as well. Even still, it was unusual enough that she struggled to find the words to confirm that she had heard the request properly. “I'm sorry, did you... Did you just ask if you could have intercourse with my ass again?” She asked, uncertain.

He sputtered as he interpreted her question as being phrased with displeasure, both defensive and repentant. “I'm sorry! We don't have to if you're not cool with that!” He backtracked hastily.

“It's fine, Jaune.” She reassured him for the umpteenth time. “I was just curious. We only did it that one time, and I wasn't certain it was something you enjoyed.”

“If it was something I enjoyed!? Pardon me if I'm being presumptuous, but you're the one who was taking it, well, somewhere it's not supposed to go.”

She hummed, thinking back to the time they had experimented with her ass. It was a shock to Jaune when she had suggested it, but he had been accommodating, as usual. As for the reason she had brought it up? Never let it be said that Pyrrha Nikos wasn't adventurous (within reason) in the bedroom. She had a lifetime of repressive chastity contracts and morality clauses to thank for creating such a tempting forbidden fruit. “It was a weird sensation, I suppose. Not a bad weird though. I wouldn't mind doing it again, and besides, I seem to recall you enjoying “taking it where it wasn't supposed to go” as well.” She replied with a teasing lilt. She felt a little guilty about the giddiness that bubbled in her chest as his eyes glued themselves to the floor in embarrassment at the declaration. Nonetheless, teasing Jaune was fun, and it always put her nerves at ease to see that he was just as, if not more nervous, than her, when it came to matters of the heart and it's physical vector.

“I-I liked it, yeah, b-but that's not what I was asking. Unless you wanna...”

Pyrrha, being far more perceptive than her blond beau, caught on to the implication immediately. “No Jaune.” She interrupted forcefully. “If anyone is getting tied up, spanked or taking it in the ass, it's me.” She turned a crimson nearly brighter than her hair when she processed the declaration, and the vehemence she had attached to it, and quickly backtracked. “Uh, um, unless you want to do something like that later on...” She smiled, abashed. “I hope you don't mind me being selfish and going first though..?”

He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her, gently, but tightly. He nuzzled her neck lovingly, planting soft kisses to the sensitive flesh, and she sighed with happiness. “I'll follow you into Hell, Pyrrha. If this is something you really, really want, I'll do it. I love you Pyrrha.”

She felt a warm smile grace her lips at the affection and returned the kisses to his neck, feeling him shake with delight as he choked down giggles at the tickling sensation. “ _Te amo etiam defendentes carissimi_ .” She murmured against his skin in her native tongue.

“You know I don't know Mistralian, right? I cant't understand a word you just said.” He chuckled as he brought his lips to hers and kissed her. “I get the gist though, Partner.” he whispered with ferocious passion.

“'Tis a shame, _amica mea_. It is the language of _amor_ after all.” She answered with equal fervour. “And passion.” She deepened the kiss, taking the opportunity to nibble his lower lip, seeking permission for entrance. Permission eagerly granted as his tongue darted out to meet hers, desperately dancing for dominance as the sensations made their hearts race and set their skin aflame. She pushed him back gently, laying him on the bed and straddling him while never breaking their connection. She ran her hands underneath his hoodie, groping and clawing at his chest, abs and back in a feverish attempt to draw him closer to her, one he repaid in kind with the hands he kept on her waist, grasping at her stomach and backside, both lovers rewarded for their ministrations with moans and writhing bliss.

She broke the kiss to look into his eyes, dark with lust and love, and knew that hers were the same. “Jaune...” She crooned softly.

“Pyrrha...” He whispered hoarsely.

She struggled to understand how she felt in that moment, their names whispered into the air like hushed prayers. Her hammering heart felt like it was going to burst, giddiness, affection, happiness, lust, and love mixing with the indescribable feeling of being appreciated, wanted and loved, to make a heady concoction that made her lightheaded, almost drunk with its sweet thrall. It was a feeling that made her twist and ache and struggle to pull her beloved boyfriend impossibly closer.

While Pyrrha had been briefly occupied with her thoughts, Jaune had inched his face lower and planted a long, searing kiss to the skin over her left breast. He held her in place with his hands on her back, firmly but gently, like he held the most precious thing in the Universe, and Pyrrha realized as she gasped at the sensual touch, that she had never felt more blessed then she did at that very moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... That was chapter 1... The first thing I post after months of absence is an extremely filthy piece of smut fanfiction about Kinky Arkos... I already know I'm going to Hell, so all I ask for is a BFG and Praetor Suit to protect my puny meatbag body. Or Johnson from Shadows Of The Damned.
> 
> Anyway, I started writing this ages ago. Back before I owned a laptop and had to write fic on my 2006 desktop instead. This part was written before V3C6 aired, for comparison's sake, and it's taken me forever to finally post it because I wanted to be a few chapters ahead. Then V3C12 dropped literally a week after I finally got a laptop and could write more efficiently. So I then I wrote an angsty, downbeat oneshot, and followed it up with a story based on a theory I found on KYM that I still hope against all odds is true, and this kinda fell by the wayside. But there's never enough porn in the world, and it never really left my mind, so here we are.
> 
> Hopefully I've whetted some appetites for more. And avoided egregiously turning people off.


	3. I Like The Way You Love Me

It had been two weeks since her conversation with Jaune, and Pyrrha felt like she was about to burst from the nervous energy. He'd adjusted remarkably well to her, frankly, deviant requests, and if he showed any discomfort he hid it remarkably well. Only a few days of awkwardness had resulted before he'd bounced back to his usual self, and while she'd taken a little longer to get comfortable with Jaune knowing of her perversions, she too had eventually settled back into their usual rhythm. Despite this, she couldn't shake the anticipation that had been building since that evening in the dorms. She'd considered starting to drop hints, despite the ineffectiveness of that strategy in regards to Jaune, but she had noticed that he had started preparing.

Ever since they had taken their relationship to the next level they'd taken pains to make sure that they were always, for the lack of a better word, attractive to one another. It ranged from smaller things like trying to brush before a makeout session to big things like completely changing their diets so their sexual fluids always tasted at least passable, with the nifty benefit of being healthier in general as well. Usually whenever she wanted sex she'd start eating more yogourt and pineapple, and almost half the time he would pick up on it. Conversely, Jaune would start eating more citrus throughout his meals leading up to an intimate encounter, eventually weaning himself off anything not pineapple, orange juice or water. Pyrrha greatly appreciated the extra effort whenever she fellated him. Granted most of this only applied to planned and semi-planned encounters.

Thankfully Jaune was more transparent when he wanted to be intimate. He'd blush and stammer and fail to meet her eyes, even in regular conversation. All things she noticed him doing over the last few days, alongside an increased intake of orange juice and citrus fruit.

 

Jaune had sent her the text three hours ago, telling her to come to the dorm later in the evening, after her daily training. The stage was set. Ren and Nora had been sexiled to the RWBY dorm. He'd shut off all the lights in the dorm and set up candles throughout for dramatic lighting. He eyed the discrete black bag, sitting on the desk against the far wall, that was filled with supplies for tonight and fought to resist the tide of anxiety that threatened to overwhelm him for the thousandth time in two weeks. _It's okay to be nervous Jaune._ He thought. _Pyrrha's just asking you to, y'know, tie her up and smack her around. Nothing big._ He thought sarcastically. This was something Pyrrha wanted to try for some godforsaken reason. It was his duty as a good boyfriend to giver her whatever she wanted, right?

He had poured over some of the links that Pyrrha had shared with him that night, studying them with the same religious attention he paid to strategy books and war tactics. It made enough sense, he supposed, but even still he couldn't shake the feeling that he was doing something very wrong. What was wrong with being slow and gentle? With being tender and sweet? Sure, some others liked it rough, but he'd never been one of those people. Pyrrha was a treasure, all of his friends were, really, but Pyrrha had swept in like a war goddess astride the mythical Pegasus and stolen his heart with her brilliant smile, boundless kindness, and divine beauty before he even realized it was already hers. She was far from perfect, but she deserved the world nonetheless, and it killed him a little inside to know that the only thing of worth he could offer her in return was his own flawed heart. He'd hoped that when their relationship finally became physical, that he'd be good enough for her, but here she was, asking him to...  _abuse_ her. Worst of all, he could feel some deep, primal part of him he'd hoped to starve out of existence thrill at the images her request had conjured up.

Images of her writhing in feverish need. Images of her delicious muscles pulling and flexing at unbreakable bonds. Images of her face reddened in tortured ecstasy, eyes screwed shut as she processed pain and pleasure so intense it robbed her of her higher reasoning, turning her into growling animal consumed by lust. Images he desperately wished hadn't been created by his own mind.

He heard the door unlock from his position, a chair set up to face the door.  _Showtime_ .

He heard her gasp softly as she entered the room in full combat gear, and schooled his face into his best impression of an evil grin. “Welcome to my lair, fly.” He chuckled.

Pyrrha snapped out of her daze and tilted her head in confusion. “Fly?”

“Yes. Because I'm the spider.”

He immediately felt the dark, sensual, romantic mood evaporate as she dissolved into giggles. “I'm sorry! I appreciate the effort, but that was so... so... silly!” She started laughing.

Jaune let his 'evil grin' dissolve into a genuine one as he joined in her mirth. “Yeah. That was pretty lame, wasn't it?”

“Kind of.” She walked over to him, reaching out and cupping his cheek with a fond smile. “You don't have to try so hard, Jaune. Remember, we're here to have fun.”

“I know, but you trusted me with this, so I figured it was only fair that I gave this 110 percent.”

“I'm sure whatever you have planned will be wonderful Jaune.” She averted her gaze as pink began to creep into her cheeks. She took a moment to collect herself before continuing. “Sh-Shall we begin,  _amica mea_ ?”

Jaune nodded with quick, jerky motions, before going silent, staring at the floor with a vibrant blush. They stood there for an awkward few minutes, resolutely refusing to meet one another's eyes. “I-”

“I-”

They interrupted one another before settling into another awkward silence. Neither found themselves able to force their voices out. It felt like a repeat of their first time and all the ensuing uncertainty that had followed. They were desperate to fight it. To assert their love for one another, but this was, for the most part, another first for them. The timid first steps into a world of darker desires that frightened them both as surely as the fear of rejection that once had gripped them both in its icy clutches.

Jaune mumbled something, and Pyrrha raised her head to look at him questioningly.

“Could you repeat that, Jaune?” She asked hesitantly.

“Uh, um, I-I... don't suppose you could start b-by, y'know, taking your clothes off, c-could you?” Jaune asked tentatively, voice wavering.

She smiled softly. “I suppose that makes sense.” She said, feeling her heartbeat quicken as she processed the request and its implications.

She started with her armoured corset, undoing the laces at the back with shaking fingers. The bronze leather clattered to the hardwood floor, exposing her toned stomach and perfect breasts to the warm air. The intoxicating scent of her skin filled his nostrils, alongside a hint of olive oil from an expensive soap she had imported from Mistral. He closed his eyes to focus on it, and she grinned, very glad that she had showered after her training that evening. Next went the gorget, followed by the gloves. She loosened the laces of the bronze bracer on her left arm, letting Akoúo̱'s mount unceremoniously clatter to the floor, followed by her dark brown gloves. Inch by inch, taut, soft, creamy skin was exposed by trembling fingers, gooseflesh erupting across her shoulders with a pleasant shiver. The boots were slipped off and set aside with greater care than the bracer, and followed by the greaves. Clasps fastening the decorated bronze armour to her legs were opened, loosening the dark brown fabric underneath, allowing her to slip them off and expose long, powerful legs, flawlessly shaven and immaculately cared for.

Jaune had always been inordinately fond of her legs, kissing and nibbling and suckling the thick, meaty flesh like an acolyte worshipping a goddess, totally lost in the throes of divine rapture. Or a crazed animal devouring their favourite meat.

He opened his eyes to appreciate the sight of her skirt and sash joining the rest of her clothing. Loosened without her belt, they fell to the floor in a graceless pile, the sash spilling across the floor like blood. A black thong kept her womanhood hidden, but nonetheless left little else to the imagination. She smiled shyly as she felt Jaune's eyes on her, a deep flush across her chest and face. “Far be it from me to determine the pace of this, but perhaps you should also shed your clothing? I-If you wish to make love tonight?”

He rubbed the back of his bead, staring off to the side timidly. “I thought 'making love' wasn't the point of tonight?” He teased, though his voice quavered with uncertainty.

“We are making love, Jaune.” She chastised softy. “It's a different kind of love, but one that's no less beautiful.” She knew he was still unsure of this, and she couldn't blame him. She wanted this more than anything and even still she could barely bite down her own nervousness.

He had been far less dressed than her, having spent his time preparing for their rendezvous rather than training like Pyrrha, and so all he wore was an _X-Ray and Vav_ T-shirt and board shorts. Simple stuff to remove so they could proceed to the 'main course.' Before Pyrrha had started experimenting with sex after training, it was something she also practiced. It enabled spontaneous episodes of intimacy and affection here and there, away from prying eyes, but eventually had been phased out as Pyrrha's cravings for something more took hold.

Regardless, she was very appreciative of the way the T-shirt, which had once hung loose on Jaune's noodly frame, had tightened to the point of stretching in places. Her handiwork. He wasn't a Farnese Hercules by any stretch of the imagination. His body was wiry and limber, like an acrobat, runner or dancer, but he held surprising strength nonetheless. He was an Apollo, one she had beaten and moulded into shape with her own blood, sweat, and tears, with more than a few contributions from Jaune in that department, and even the finest Mistrali artists couldn't chisel something greater. He tossed the shirt aside, giving her a much appreciated eyeful of toned pecs, abs and arms. Then went the shorts, revealing his dick, half hard from seeing his beautiful girlfriend undressing in front of him. Not that it took any particular effort to make him hard. Teenage hormones ensured that even her casual attire made him rock hard, provided she gave him even a slightly flirty look.

“I got you a present...?” Jaune said, with an unsure smile. He got up off the bed and moved to the bag, reaching inside for something with shaky fingers. He pulled out a quartet of thick black belts. They looked tike their insides were lined with black fleece, and they were trimmed with a shade of red that matched her hair. “I, uh... I, um... I f-found these at a 'store' I went to. I thought you might like...? Them...?”

She was hypnotized. They were bondage cuffs. She'd seen them in some of her research, but never imagined she'd see them in person, even with taking the events of that night in the dorms into account. She unconsciously rubbed her thighs together and bit her lip at the sinfully beautiful images they conjured in her mind.

“Uh, Pyrrha?”

She startled out of her reverie and gave Jaune a sheepish smile. She didn't trust her voice, so she held her wrists out with a fiery blush. He thankfully understood what she was asking for, and set three of the cuffs on the bed so he could begin fastening the first one. Her mind unconsciously drifted to the bag she'd seen him grab the cuffs from, and she pondered with a delighted shiver what else he had in there. They'd talked about what was going to happen, but doing it for real, and not knowing how things would unfold tied her butterfly filled stomach in delicious knots.

His fingers would occasionally brush against her skin, and she couldn't help focusing on the touch. How it sent lighting up her arms and made her skin burn. She took a deep breath to steady the tremors that had started at his touch, and Jaune met her eyes, searching for a sign to stop. He found only an encouraging smile and bright, happy eyes.

She couldn't believe how incredible the sensation of being cuffed felt. The fleece was soft against her skin, sliding sensually as Jaune fiddled with the buckle, and she gasped quietly as he slipped two fingers into the cuff to make sure it wasn't too tight. It was a slow, tender, arousing display of his care, and continued in a pattern with every cuff, first the other wrist, then her left ankle, then her right. He was incredibly careful and reverent, like he was binding a goddess. It was beautiful, loving and sweet, even though the actions, and the adornments, were reminders of the fact that for tonight, she was an owned woman. Not Pyrrha Nikos, beloved girlfriend of dorky sweetheart Jaune Arc, but Pyrrha Nikos, treasured plaything of her master, Jaune Arc.

“Just one more thing. I-If that's okay with you...” He placed his hands on either side of her circlet with a tender look. One she returned as she nodded. He gently lifted the ornament from her head, carefully pulling her hair through it, before loosing her hair from its ponytail, letting it fall loose to her buttocks like a waterfall of blood.

“All done!” He said. His voice was more steady, probably due to the fact that she hadn't raised a single complaint like he thought she was going to.

“Wonderful.” She smiled.

“S-So, uh. Just in case something... Bad happens, if you wanna stop, we should use, er... Traffic signals.” He said as he remembered that things could potentially go horribly, horribly wrong, robbing him of his fleeting burst of confidence.

She tilted her head and gave him a confused look. “Traffic signals?”

“Y-yeah. So, like, if you wanna stop, you say red. You wanna slow down, yellow, but if everything's good, you say green.”

She nodded as she realized what he was talking about. “You mean safewords, right?” She smiled tenderly. “I understand, and I'll keep them in mind, but I doubt I'll need them.” She laid a quick kiss on his lips. “I trust you, _amica mea._ ”

“Let's just, y'know, get that off,” he gestured to her thong while blushing brighter than her hair, “and we can, y'know, get started.” He stepped close, almost nose to nose, and reached down to remove her thong. She delighted in the redness of his cheeks as she raised her arms to give him easier access, and cheekily kissed him on the nose, loving the way they flushed even brighter. He kissed her deeply and brought his hands up to her breasts instead, grabbing two handfuls of the soft, firm flesh, gently kneading it and being rewarded with sweet, hushed moans. He slid his hands down her toned abdomen before sliding them up her sides again, repeating the motion as if he were in a trance. They kissed for what felt like hours before his lazy stroking brought his hands to her thong. He hooked his fingers through the only clothing left to his precious girlfriend to protect her modesty, and unceremoniously stripped her of it.

They both stood before the other in the nude, faces and bodies flushed and electrified with desire.

“I'm all yours, Jaune. I'm at your mercy...”

He chuckled nervously. “I c-can't think of anywhere else I'd rather have you.”

“I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be.” She grinned and squirmed in place, barely able to stand the anticipation as Jaune stared at her. Really stared, as if he were studying her, seeing her for the first time. “Where do you want me?”

Jaune didn't answer her straight away. He continued to study her. The way she squirmed and twisted under his gaze. The way she timidly bit her lip to keep her smile from growing too wide and giving away how excited she was. The way she refused to meet his eyes. The way her own both sparkled with happiness and darkened with desire. He'd seen her naked plenty of times before, and the sight still took his breath away, but at this very moment, completely bare except for the cuffs wrapped around her wrists and ankles? Perhaps it was his imagination, but she'd _never_ looked more radiant. She practically glowed with sensual joy. It put a tentative smile on his face as it finally put some of his fears to rest. “Lie on the bed, Pyr. Face down.” He ordered gently.

She nodded and placed herself on the bed. She could hear him rummaging around in his black bag for something a moment before she felt the first pull on one of the cuffs. Red rope had been pulled through one of the loops, pulling her arm toward one of the bedposts. She watched, spellbound, as Jaune slowly stripped away her mobility, limb by limb, with all the loving, but unsure tenderness she had come to cherish about him. By the end she was tied, arms open and legs spread.

With her mobility restrained, Jaune went and grabbed the black bag and set it on the nightstand, keeping it nearer to him with the knowledge that Pyrrha couldn't peek inside from her position.

He caressed her slowly, drinking in every curve of her perfect body. Usually she'd be reciprocating, grasping and groping at his pecs and arms and rear in a tangle of limbs, but with her bound, he was free to simply take his time and truly enjoy the feel of her figure. The dense, thick slabs of muscle lying just beneath a layer of soft flesh and flawless, silky skin. He lowered his face to her neck and pressed a long, wicked kiss to it, chuckling at the utterly indecent groan that trickled from her lips, savouring the way it vibrated through her throat. The sound made his already racing heart hammer against his ribs even harder and faster, and he swore it was actually audible to the writhing divinity beneath him.

She struggled to keep from making anymore noises. Even though they were audible proof of how much she was enjoying herself, she couldn't help the flash of erotic humiliation that accompanied them. How could embarrassment and shame be such potent, addictive aphrodisiacs? And good heavens, his touch. Without the use of her limbs, she couldn't reciprocate, couldn't give back any of his sweet, carnal touches, and robbed of that, her brain obsessed over them. The touches became the worst kind of torture, taking over every thought, every feeling, making her every breath a labour. Her lascivious writhing strained the cuffs and ropes, yet they held firm, and she remained powerless beneath him. If she wanted to simply be given every pleasure she wanted on a silver platter, there wouldn't have been a point to getting tied down in the first place.

He gently pressed her down onto the bed, quelling her struggling with a kiss to her cheek. “Try not to move, Pyr. I'm gonna start with the massage.” He crooned into her ear.

She responded with an affirmative hum, closing her eyes so she could savour the sensations to come.

Savour them she did. She felt the weight of Jaune straddling her buttocks shift as he grabbed a bottle of massage oil. Felt the movement of his hands rubbing together vigorously to warm the oil he poured on them. Felt him press down gently but firmly on her shoulders and back as he spread the warmed oil across her body, priming her for the massage with long, slow strokes.

“Just relax, and enjoy, _amica mea_.” He murmured.

She chuckled dreamily. “You don't even know what that means. It's something very special.”

“It means, “my love.” He said sweetly.

She chuckled again. “Lucky guess.” She teased, lifting her head slightly to make eye contact.

 _“Ut vos miremini._ ” He replied, smiling widely at the look of shock that crossed her face.

“Y-You... Can speak Mistrali?”

“Kinda. I've been trying to learn for the last few months. I can follow along most conversations now, and I can say most basic stuff too.” His smile became a tad embarrassed, the way it usually did whenever he wanted to know if she was proud of something he did. “I wanted to be able to talk to you and say I love you in your language.”

Pyrrha felt her eyes water as her heart swelled. _“Tu enim me fecisti?”_

_“Sic.”_

_“Te amo.”_ She croaked.

 _“Te quoque amo.”_ Jaune parroted as he continued his ministrations. She could feel her heart melt alongside her body under the soft press of his hands and the sweet weight of his words. She knew she'd made the right decision seeking him out in that forest a year ago, and everything that had happened, _was happening,_ had only vindicated it.

He shuffled down, moving off her rear so he could kneel between her legs, pausing to warm some more oil before he smeared it over the taut flesh. She moaned quietly at the groping touch, where his hands lingered for a moment before moving on to her legs. First the left, then the right, lightly squeezing the flesh and relishing its feel as it yielded slightly under his hands. He leaned over and repeated the motion with her arms, delighting in the simple sound of her deep breathing alongside the occasional moan and whimper.

He pressed another kiss to her cheek. “ _Pulchra es, Pyrrha_.” He returned to her back, pressing into it more firmly and beginning the massage in earnest. “You... You're, like, actually perfect. I know you wouldn't want me to think that, but... You are, legitimately, the most perfect person I know. You're so smart.” He pressed harder, relaxing the deep tissues of her thick upper back. Not an easy task considering the muscles were like rock, but he continued anyway, using his thumbs to gently coax loose knots of tension. “So kind.” He moved lower, continuing the hypnotic press that was turning her body to jelly. Where before his touches to her bound form had her shivering and squirming, now she couldn't muster the energy to struggle in her bonds, even if she found the will to do so. “So beautiful.” He moved down to her lower back and ass, moulding and shaping the pliant flesh like putty and revelling in the throaty, cracking groan it drew from his beloved. He paused and took a deep breath as a naughty idea entered his head. He debated whether or not to indulge it, remembering the theme of the night with Pyrrha's plump, meaty rear in his hands.

“Jaune? Is there something wrong?”

She gasped as he answered with a light swat to her ass.

“ _Silentium_ , _amica mea_. J-Just enjoy the s-sensation of my hands taking care of you.” He said.

She felt the light sting of the smack fade into a light, transient warmth. One she quickly found herself craving more of. She made her desire known as best as she could, shimmying her legs with the little slack the bonds gave her to lift her ass toward his hands. She glanced back. “C-can you do that again. Please?”

Jaune released the breath, unaware he'd been holding it in anticipation of her reaction, with a light chuckle. “Just hold on a little longer.” He gave her a placating smile. “Let me indulge this.”

She smiled back with a nod. “Very well. You are in charge here.”

He moved his hands to her legs, stroking her firm, sturdy thighs with long soothing presses, adding pressure as he moved up toward her ass to relax the muscles. He repeated this motion with her calves, before going back to her thighs, then returning to her calves, back and forth, loosening tension that she hadn't even known she was carrying.

Her legs were under constant assault. The abuses of a lifetime of daily training had shaped them into powerful tools of her athleticism. Sprinting, jumping, fighting, even the average daily grind usually left her little time to take deeper, more thorough care of her legs and body in general, so Jaune's reverent ministrations were greatly appreciated. Appreciation her state of deepening relaxation made her more open to expressing through little moans and whimpers. Sounds that increased in pitch when he moved onto her feet, rubbing her soles with firm, comforting motions that tickled slightly and made her toes curl with pleasure.

He moved to her ass again, happily massaging the perfect cheeks for a few moments, occasionally dipping forward to lay chaste kisses and lecherous licks to her collar, shoulders and neck. Of course, he knew that there was a more insidious purpose to returning to her ass. By focusing his attention on her ass, her own attention would be drawn to the area, sensitizing it to his touch, and later, to whatever he wanted to do to it. _Whatever she wants you to do to it. His is all about her. You, Jaune Arc, do not actually want to spank your girlfriend because only douchebags hit their girlfriends._

“I guess it's time for the main event, huh?” He chuckled nervously, reaching into the bag for the second of many tools and toys that he had brought for tonight, moving off the bed to stand.

Her dreamy smile widened with excitement. “I suppose it is. Jaune?”

“Yeah?”

“No holding back. I want you to enjoy yourself too.”

“J-Just don't forget the safeword, okay? I'll never forgive myself if I hurt you...”

She squirmed, arching her back enticingly and thrusting her ass into the air. “But Jaune,” she teased. “I _want_ you to hurt me.”

“Be serious Pyrrha. I'm like, actually worried. Tell me you remember the safewords.”

She rolled her eyes with playful exasperation. “Red to stop everything, yellow if I want to slow down, green if I'm absolutely fine. I know Jaune.” Her expression softened into a reassuring smile. “I understand you're scared, but I trust you will not do anything to cause me excessive pain or distress. If it helps, I'll try to keep you abreast of how I'm feeling.”

He nodded.

“And Jaune?”

“Yeah?”

“ _Te Amo_.”

He smiled, and pulled a plastic spatula from the bag. _“Te quoque amo_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Here we are with the beginnings of the actual smut part. Just some teasing for now, though! Gratification delayed is gratification enhanced after all!
> 
> Don't forget to review, please! I'm in unfamiliar territory and could really use some pointers and criticism, especially for this part of the story.


	4. This Is (Our) Love

He smacked the cooking implement against her left buttock lightly, following up the blow with one to her right. It continued like that. Light, staccato slaps that left behind a soft stinging that would barely start to fade before another strike came down. It didn't hurt, per se, but it was a noticeable sensation because of the massage sensitizing Pyrrha's skin. He carried on for ten smacks before stopping, rubbing her ass tenderly.

“How was that, Pyrrha?” He asked.

She hummed as she thought of an answer. “It was nice. You can be a little less gentle though.”

“O-okay... How about twenty next time?”

“Sounds good.” She wiggled her ass at him, hoping to make it an enticing target.

He obliged with another series of light slaps from the spatula, alternating buttocks with an almost jaunty beat. She giggled at the almost musical sound the impacts on her skin were making, and grinned as she felt warmth starting to blossom from her cheeks underneath the sting. It was slight, matching the so far light blows that he had given her, but she couldn't help but crave more. As far as the pain went, she'd endured much, much worse in the course of her training, but the change of its intention, from sport to sexual gratification, made it slightly more intense than it would have been otherwise, and oddly enough, also made it more bearable. She breathed deeply and sighed contentedly as the second round of spanks wound down.

“Better?” He asked.

“Better.” She replied. “Just... Harder, please?” She asked shyly.

“Okay. Ten harder, is that alright?”

She nodded. “You don't need to ask, Jaune. I'm not made of glass.”

He caressed her ass, enjoying the feel of the warming cheeks, her normally creamy white skin blushing lightly from the attention. Pyrrha startled with a strangled moan, amazed at how the gentle spanking had sensitized the skin even further. Even his now feather light touch felt... Electrifying in a way she had seldom enjoyed before. He started with the round of harder smacks, and against her stimulated skin the thudding sting was even more painful, yet the warmth that built in her cheeks with every blow was indescribably wonderful. She wanted more, and found herself surprisingly dreading the end of the spanking.

“Jaune...?”

He stopped and locked eyes with her when he heard the quiet plea. “Yes, Pyrrha? Is everything okay?”

“I'm... I'm wonderful, Jaune. I'm... Green. May I ask you something?”

“Of course. Anything.”

“Don't stop. Just keep going, as long and as hard as you think I can handle it. Is that okay? I'll say yellow or red if things get out of hand.”

He gave her an uneasy smile and nod, planting a long, sweet kiss to her cheek, at the corner of her mouth. The next smack came unexpectedly and made her yelp, and then the next followed, Jaune establishing a new rhythm on the instrument of her body. They started out the same intensity as the first blows, but slowly, slap by slap, he added more force to the swings of the spatula. She could feel her consciousness start to fog over as she processed what was happening. The obscene but gorgeous sound of the spatula striking her ass, gently rising in pitch. The pain and the heat, once distinct sensations, now bled into one another in an indescribable synthesis that filled her head with feverish delirium. The blows reverberated through her body, but most especially her pussy, stimulating the sensitive nerves of her womanhood and fanning the flames that the bound massage had lit. Her breathing came in short ragged gasps as pain, lust and terrible, terrible heat robbed her of her faculties. She tried to writhe, paradoxically to both shield herself from the pain and welcome it with relish, but Jaune had held her down with a surprisingly firm forearm.

He could see the effect it was having on her. Her pussy was glistening from the indirect stimulation, droplets of sweat ran down her back, and her face... Gods her face. She was panting and groaning with a strained but genuine smile, and her eyes alternated between being squeezed shut and simply closed, in time with the smacks of the spatula like a metronome. She was in tortured bliss, and Jaune let a wicked smile cross his face as felt himself hardening in response to her enjoyment.

For five minutes he tanned her ass, first a rosy pink, and then a vivid red, and just as he wound her up to the most severe slaps, he brought her back down until the spatula was doing little more than softly caressing the abused flesh. Her ass cheeks were left so sensitive from the assault that even those feather light touches scorched her skin like lightning. Jaune leaned over her, bringing his lips to her ear.

“Did you enjoy that,  _amica mea_ ?”

She nodded shakily, opening her eyes to glance at her lover from the corner of her eye, and caught the sight of him bringing his teeth to her earlobe. She choked on a moan as she felt him gently nibble it, his hot breath tickling her face and neck. He brought the spatula before her eyes.

“K-Kiss it.” He ordered quietly. He brought his other hand to her ass and began rubbing soothing circles on the glowing flesh, dragging out another choked moan and making her jump.

She complied, softly touching her lips to the cooking implement, and he set it beside her head, planting a kiss to the side of her lips before moving downward. The moan she let out as he felt him press a kiss to her ass was nothing less than decadent. She swore she could feel every contour of his lips against her searing hot skin as he planted more languid kisses across her cheeks, her mind obsessing over the loving touches.

“J-Jaune~! Oh, oh gods, Jaune!”

A slight smile graced his lips. “Feel good, Pyr?” He mumbled teasingly.

“Mnnn, yes!”

“Good.” Jaune reached over into the bag, rummaging around for a second, and pulled out something which made her eyes widen with uncertainty, want and surprise. It was lube and a butt plug, so that explained the uncertainty and want, but it was a very, _very_ nice looking butt plug. Three inches of elegantly crafted frosted glass flared and tapered into the familiar butt plug shape, with a pointed tip for easy insertion and a heart shaped base to keep it from disappearing into her ass, and set into the base was a brilliant, heart shaped green crystal that shone in shades of emerald, pine, spring and lime. It matched her eyes, and it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen, explaining the surprise.

“Jaune, how much did this cost you?”

He shook his head gently. “Doesn't matter, my girl only gets the best. Now, open up~”

He brought the plug to her mouth and she gratefully accepted her gift, wrapping her lips around the toy with a smile that she made sure Jaune could see by meeting his eyes. She ran her tongue over the toy, enjoying its unique texture, like velvet, but smooth and unyielding, and felt a shiver run down her spine imagining the toy in its proper place. A place, she noted, Jaune was now circling and prodding with his finger while he gently bit down on her shoulder.

“Relax, a _mica mea_. Let me take care of everything.” She heard him open the bottle of lube, heard the drip of the excess lube he smeared over his fingers spill over onto the mattress, before she felt a dollop drip directly onto her pretty pink hole. A shock of pleasure shot down her spine at the alien but enjoyable sensation, and she gasped as she felt Jaune resume rubbing, this time more insistently. “I'm going in Pyr, deep breath, and relax.”

She obeyed and felt a pleasing stretch in her ass as Jaune's finger easily slipped past her opening, plunging to the knuckle and poking and prodding the insides of her anus before withdrawing almost completely so he could repeat the process.

“Being totally honest, I _really_ wanted to play with your ass again.” He touched a kiss to her lower back, making her giggle. “It's an amazing ass. Round and firm and... M-Meaty. Makes me wanna take a big 'ol b-bite.” He said, punctuating the declaration with a light slap which drew her attention. She twisted around to see him taking in a mouthful of ass with a bright smile and gasped at the sensation. The gentle pressure of his teeth and the warm wetness of his tongue dragging across her flushed flesh was pleasure that bordered on pain from its intensity, worsening the heat and ache in her pussy and making her clench around Jaune's finger with a drawn out, muffled groan. She locked eyes with him as his teeth painted trails of white on the canvas of her skin. “May I?” He asked.

Even through the haze she had the acuity to know what he was asking of her, he wanted to give her a hickey. Unfortunately he always needed to ask for permission to leave marks on her, and though it was a courtesy she extended to him as well, Jaune suffered significantly less repercussions from having hickeys and bruises from their lovemaking than she did. It was somewhat unfair, but Pyrrha was still a celebrity, one occasionally hounded by bloodsucking paparazzos looking for any excuse to shamelessly smear her name across every tabloid in the four kingdoms for a quick buck. Any hickey or bruise could have been career ending, she'd already had to endure at least three tabloid scandals about a teen pregnancy and been forced by her sponsors to hold a press conference after she had started dating Jaune. If she couldn't hide hickeys and bruises with either her clothes or makeup then they were a no go, something that made her sad. She could obviously heal them away with her Aura, but it was something she never liked doing. She wasn't ashamed of her love, nor of the physical expressions and markings of it, but the masses demanded their ever pure, ever perfect Invincible Girl.

She supposed it was even more proof of her deviancy, her wish to bear the marks of Jaune's love, and the little thrill of rebellion she got whenever she hid them when she did have them from the public. Seeing as how her ass was more or less always covered in public, courtesy of little things like shame and public decency laws, there was only one answer that made any sense. She nodded.

Jaune once again lowered his mouth to her ass and took in a morsel of the yielding flesh, gently but firmly sucking on the reddened and slightly swollen skin until she felt the blood that had already come to the surface of her ass collect in Jaune's smiling lips with a slight pinch, before he pulled away to admire his handiwork. She heard him hum, as though an idea had struck him, and felt him shift to lower his face to her ass again.

“May I?” He asked again. Seeing no reason to refuse, considering he was right next to the previous hickey, she nodded her assent. It was when he brought his lips next to _that_ hickey and asked the same question that she decided to step in. She tried to say “Yellow” through a mouthful of butt plug, hoping that he'd understand the muffled syllables. She was immediately greeted with a horrified look as his hand whipped out and took hold of the butt plug, allowing her to speak.

“Jaune, what are you doing?”

“Oh, um... Just some crazy idea I had. I-If you want me to stop, I'll stop.”

“What was it?” She smiled encouragingly.

“I, uh... was going to give you a... Present... On your ass made out of hickeys. Y'know, umm... Marking my territory?”

“Hmm... As long as I can cover it up, Jaune. Besides that,” she gave him a wicked smile, “I'd love a reminder that I'm yours.”

He returned her smile and resumed his work, carefully pressing hickeys into her flesh one after another, forming a vaguely familiar pattern, all the while she continued to feel Jaune's finger slowly pump and rotate in her ass, pleasingly stretching the sensitive muscle and preparing it for the main event. He continued like this for a few minutes, pausing in his ministrations to add a second finger in her ass, chuckling in his throat at the pleased gasp she drew as her ass stretched that little bit more.

“All done!” He announced with a cheeky grin after planting one last hickey right next to the first, completing some kind of shape that she'd find out later.

She felt her racing pulse race faster as she wondered what Jaune had left on her skin. She trusted that he wouldn't leave anything obscene or embarrassing on her skin. More obscene and embarrassing than a regular hickey at any rate.

“All right, I'm gonna put it in.” He grabbed the butt plug and withdrew his fingers torturously slowly, his smile turning a shade darker as Pyrrha whined and used what little movement she had available to involuntarily follow his fingers, her body now not only used to, but craving the stimulation. He smeared a little more lube on her hole before liberally coating the butt plug with a wet, squelching sound that made Pyrrha giggle.

“Thank the gods.” She gave him a dreamy smile. “That felt _really_ nice.”

“Then you'll absolutely love this, Pyr. Remember what I said earlier. Deep breath.”

She felt the tip push against the ring of muscle and sucked a lungful of air through her nose as it pushed forward. Her hole initially refused to open for the toy, like it had for Jaune's dick when they had first tried anal, but the gentle pressure of Jaune's hand and the shape of the plug, together with her own arousal and Jaune's previous stretching slowly allowed the toy access to the inside of her body. She clenched her eyes as her ass stretched to accommodate the intruder, whimpering slightly as it entered, inch by tantalizing inch, until at last she felt her hole clamp down on the neck of the plug, holding it snugly in place.

_I... I have a butt plug in me... I have a butt plug in me!_ Beneath the haze of lust clouding her consciousness she felt giddy excitement. The taboo nature of the penetration, the stretched, full feeling, along with the cheeky image of a jewelled heart held in place by her ass because she wanted it there sent a naughty thrill up her spine.

“Anything you wanna say, Pyrrha?” Jaune asked saucily while lightly swatting Pyrrha's ass, a sensation that felt like electric shocks mingling with the dull, aching pleasure in her ass as the plug shifted from the playful attack.

She struggled to articulate anything more coherent than a husky moan as the sensations drove her to distraction, but her addled mind managed to process his question and provide an intelligent, reasoned response. “Whaaa..? J-Jaune? I-I don't...”

“Isn't it customary to thank me for, um, taking care of you?”

“Oooohhhhh... Th-Thank you...” She moaned.

“For?” He teased.

“Um... Uh...” Jaune gave her one firmer swat, and she immediately knew what he was talking about. “Thank you for s-spanking me.”

“And?” He kept up the spanking, stoking the flames of lust that he had lit.

“And, um, the massage! Thank you for the massage. I really appreciate it!”

“You're welcome, Pyrrha, but there's still more.” He smiled as he relished the expression of confusion and arousal on her face, and the feel of her perfect, muscular ass bouncing under his hand.

“Oh! And... th-thank you for...” She mumbled the rest.

“What did you say, Pyr? Couldn't hear you.” He was teasing her. Making her talk dirty. Making her confront her perversions and the wants of her body. Making her own them.

“I said thank you for fingering and plugging my ass.” She whispered huskily.

“I still can't hear you.”

“Thank you for fingering and plugging my ass!”

He ceased all contact and simply drank in every detail of his beloved at that moment. Her heavy breath, the flush on her face and neck, the happy shine in her eyes, her soaking wet pussy, the glow of her skin in the candlelight. Then, he closed his eyes and ghosted his fingertips over her back and buttocks, his touch leaving trails like ice on her skin, making her shiver in delight. He hovered his trembling hands just above her ass and waited, knowing that she could feel them, the same way he could feel her fiery blood through the splotches and bruises on her skin. After a moment, with a quiet moan, she pushed as much of her ass as she could into his waiting hands. He lowered his lips to her ear again. “Own it, Pyrrha.”

“THANK YOU FOR FINGERING AND PLUGGING MY ASS!”

“Whoa!” He flinched away in shock. “Ehehehe, did I go too far?” He asked, breaking character. “I know you're feeling good, but we gotta remember that these walls are made of cardboard. I don't want anyone to know about this.”

She shook her head to refocus and playfully rolled her eyes. “Jaune, we're intimately familiar with the details of Ren and Nora's, as well as Weiss and Yang's sex lives. I get the feeling we could be as quiet as possible and everyone in Beacon would still know.”

“Still. I'm not exactly comfortable with everyone knowing that I'm, like, tying you up and spanking you.”

“You can gag me if I'm making too much noise!” She suggested cheerily.

Jaune felt a shudder rip through him at the image of Pyrrha with a ball gag forcing her jaw open, drool dribbling down her chin and her eyes wide with fear and desire. “Maybe next time.”

“Oh my. Jaune, are you saying there's going to be a next time already?” She teased with sparkling eyes.

He felt something cold and slimy drop into his stomach as the question brought him back to reality. Some part of him, a large one, wanted to say no. That this was a one time thing. That what he was doing was wrong, and that there wasn't going to be a next time because _Oh gods I just spanked my girlfriend_. But he couldn't ignore the way she was reacting to all of this, and the way his cock twitched with need. Every sigh, moan, and giggle went straight to his dick like the viagra his dad tried to pretend he didn't have, and what's more, he couldn't stop himself from imagining being on the other side. Being bound and spanked senseless and fingered and fucked in the ass. Gods, why did she have to look like she was having so much _fun_? Already he could envision a dozen ways they could continue this exploration, and they all enticed him to no end, and he found himself dizzy and sick at the realization.

_You sick fuck. She's bound, helpless, and you're getting off on beating her. Didn't you say you wanted to be a hero?_ An insidious voice whispered.

_So not only are you a total failure as a man, you're some sicko who wants his girlfriend to beat him up to get off. Cardin was right, you're a loser._ Another taunted.

He shook his head to firmly shut them up and ground himself again before he puked from nerves, because _Pyrrha_ was the star of the show tonight. Unfortunately Pyrrha interpreted the motion as a negative response to her question, and she looked crestfallen.

“W-wait! I didn't mean to say no! I was just, y'know, getting back in the groove. Ehehe, sorry, I kinda... spaced for a second...”

“Are you bored, Jaune?” She sounded disappointed and somewhat offended.

“No! I'm just, I'm just... There's some stuff I need to process about this. I'm good though. I can keep going.” His voice wavered.

“Are you okay?” Textbook Pyrrha, worrying about him, even tied down and coming off a spanking high.

“I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me. Tonight's all about you. A-Are you having fun?”

“I am.” Her smile could have lit up the kingdom.

“Good.” He moved off the bed and began untying the ropes which had restrained her for the last hour or so, winding them into spools as he undid the knots and setting them aside. “How are you feeling?”

Pyrrha languidly stretched her rubbery, loose limbs and lazily sat up, jumping slightly as the relatively cooler bedsheet met her sore, bruised bottom. “Amazing, Jaune. I feel absolutely wonderful.”

“Really?”

Her face turned a fetching pink as she looked away bashfully. “Y-Yes. The massage was perfect and you're surprisingly handy with a spatula. I... I liked the spanking Jaune... A lot.” She wrapped her arms around herself, pushing up her firm, luscious breasts and inadvertently drawing attention to her perky pink nipples, stiffened to hardened, aching pebbles. “The pain felt... warm... and sooo good. It made my head spin. And the plug in my ass feels incredible, l-like that time you fucked me in the ass? I... I always wanted to have something in there again, and now it feels stretched and full and I _love_ it. Please, Jaune, what else do you have planned for me, a _mica mea_?

He set the last rope aside and reached into the bag, pulling out a pair of small, but complex looking contraptions connected by a thin chain. She tilted her head, curiosity in her eyes. An evil smile that only trembled slightly spread on Jaune's lips as he squeezed the sides, making the tip open up to reveal little rubber grips. They were clamps, and Pyrrha stared at them hungrily, unconsciously moving her hand to her pussy, her nipples somehow hardening even further at the thought of their merciless bite, pointing as if to beg for the pain.

“Oops! Almost forgot! I'll be right back!” Jaune bounded off to quickly wash his hands, leaving the clamps behind. He had been fingering her ass after all.

While he scrubbed away at his hands a naughty idea entered Pyrrha's head. Tentatively she reached out and grabbed the clamps. She examined the clamps closely, fascinated by the torture contraption. _Hm? The springs are bent a little. I wonder why?_ With extreme caution she pinched a bit of nipple between her fingers, moaning slightly at the relief from having it touched, and with a shaking hand she opened the clamp and set it well behind the peak of her tit. Agonizingly slowly she released her hold on the clamp, letting it bite into her needy, tender flesh, and was rewarded with an explosion of the most intense, severe, _glorious_ pain that she had ever experienced. It stung and throbbed and sang with a heady, hazy mix of pain and pleasure that she wanted to last forever, and a hushed “ooooh,” was all she could make to vocalize the indescribable feeling. She bit her lip and moved to take it off when Jaune interrupted her.

“Aren't you gonna put the other one on?” He teased from the front of the bed, absentmindedly stroking his full-mast erection.

She flushed with embarrassment at being caught in the act, but found herself entirely without shame for it. She _liked_ that she had been caught by her love. Her chest was heaving from the new sensations and emotions, her voice a low purr. “Is that an order?”

“No, just a suggestion. But from the looks of things, one you'll be really happy you followed.”

She swallowed thickly as she reached up and repeated the process of clamping her other nipple. Just like before the pain lanced through her before settling into a pleasant ache, and she removed her shaking hands and folded them in her lap, resisting the urge to take them off. “Is this good?” She asked.

He was hypnotized. She had obeyed the command and willingly inflicted pain on herself, and more then that, she looked absolutely stunning with the clamps. He stopped jerking off and crawled onto the bed, cupping one of her breasts and taking her nipple into his mouth, savouring the taste of her skin, the tang of the metal, and the moan that trickled from her lips.

“I'm gonna tie you up again, Pyrrha. Is that okay?”

“More than okay Jaune.” She whispered.

He stashed the previous ropes in the bag and brought out three larger spools, carefully unravelling one. “Lie on your back Pyr.”

She nodded and did as he said. Like a good girl. Ever so gently he grabbed her left leg and folded her ankle to her thigh. He tried not to drool at the way her muscles bulged at the flex as he wrapped a length of rope around her leg to bind it in a frogtie, repeating the process with her other leg.

Pyrrha stared, still as fascinated as before, at the crimson rope stealing away her movement. It was unnaturally soft and smooth and shone, even in the low candlelight of the room, vividly contrasting the alabaster of her skin. Just as with her cuffs, Jaune fed two fingers into the rope arrangement after it was done to make sure her circulation wouldn't be cut off. He repeated the process with her right leg before moving on to the final rope, manoeuvring himself behind her and sitting her up as her eyes tracked him with curiosity.

“Arms behind your back, a _mica mea_. Hands on your elbows.” He wrapped the ropes around her forearms a few times before he cinched the knot, and she felt a tug as the length of rope was pulled across her chest, over her breasts. Jaune let his arms linger, embracing his beloved and burying his nose in her hair, deeply drinking in the fruity fragrance of her scented salon shampoo and kissing the luscious locks. “ _Te amo,_ Pyrrha _._ ” He resumed his work, noting how her back arched, pushing her chest out and leaning into him and his touch as his hands caressed her, leaving trails of rope in their wake. He looped the rope back around underneath her breasts, careful to not jar the chain between the clamps too much. He finished by locking her arms tighter to her sides by cinching the ropes over her arms and chest flush to her body. Once again she was completely bound and at Jaune's mercy. He quickly grabbed a few spare pillows off of his bed and piled them at the head before gently laying Pyrrha on them, leaving her reclining on her arms as he drank in his handiwork with a hungry smile. “One more thing!” He sing songed, before pulling out a silk scarf from the bag. With the same meticulous care he gave to everything else he had done that night, he blindfolded her, and rested his hands on both sides of her face, pulling her in for a kiss. “You look delicious.” He breathed against her lips.

She knew what was coming before he even finished the sentence, and shuddered.

Wrapping his arms around both of her legs, he leaned down and into her wet, glistening womanhood to indulge his overt muscle and somewhat secret pussy fetish for a bit. He gently squeezed her stone like thighs to his head and inhaled the musky, overwhelming scent of her passion before sticking out a flattened tongue and tasting her nectar with a long, hedonistic lick, splaying her wide open.

He truly loved eating her out. If he was being perfectly honest with himself, something he was steadily getting better at, nothing turned him on more than burying as much of his face as he could into Pyrrha's pussy and selfishly gorging himself on every last drop of her juices and the feel of her warm, soft folds. He loved the press of her thighs against the sides of his head, soft and warm, but unyielding, loved the way they'd shift about, caressing and squeezing his cheeks and neck as Pyrrha squirmed with pleasure, loved every little gasp and moan and sound she made as he pleasured her, loved the musky, tart taste of her love. He never considered a night finished without servicing Pyrrha, and felt dejected and somewhat turned off whenever he couldn't worship his goddess with his mouth. Truly, nothing got him harder faster than fucking his aroused beloved with his tongue, feeling her slick walls clenching around it and tasting the most divine nectar in all of Remnant directly from its source. The holiest of all holes, the hottest of boxes, the girliest of gushers. Jaune thought he understood the feeling of happiness, thought that what he felt when he'd been accepted to Beacon, passed Goodwitch's combat class with a B-, had Pyrrha accept a request for a date, was happiness. Yet like _The Allegory of the_ Cave, the famed philosophical treatise by an ancient Mistrali thinker, the happiness he felt was a shadow, a pale imitation of the true joy he felt whenever his head was sandwiched between his war goddess's thighs. The kind of joy that only came with knowing one's true station in the world, knowing their sanctuary, knowing the one place they belonged in this crazy, crazy universe and Jaune had found that with his tongue between his Amazon princess's legs. To taste her flesh, parting the lips of her womanhood with his tongue, to drink of her juices, to worship at her altar on his knees, freely offering her all the love and pleasure his flawed mortal body could give and be chosen as her consort, the only one worthy of the gift of her love in turn. He wished he could grow gills so he could cease with fruitless, selfish pursuits like breathing and worship her forever, drinking down every last drop of her love like the divine gift it was. He _needed_ it. To to go down on Pyrrha's was to know rapture unending.

It wasn't until their conversation about their kinks that Jaune realized that he might have had a _slight_ pussy fetish.

Pyrrha was perfectly aware of all of this. Jaune was _stupidly_ good at cunnilingus. If he could somehow transform his talent at oral sex into talent at swordplay he'd have been able to sleepwalk through a horde of Elder Grimm while simultaneously singlehandedly dominating The Mistral Regional Tournament and The Vytal Festival. She let out a pleased sigh as he laid long, loving licks, broken up by the occasional kiss, to her impossibly soft petals, a quiet squelching in the air as he savoured her juices like the finest Mistrali Ouzo. She loved it when he ate her out, even when she wasn't enjoying it as much as she believed she should have, but with the bite of the ropes into her skin and the pleasure-pain of the clamps on her nipples, together with the blindfold heightening her other senses she found herself suddenly _very_ aware of every stroke of Jaune's tongue, painting pleasure onto her pussy. _Real_ pleasure, for the first time in ages. Distantly she realized that the struggle and pain were, in a way, bolstering and completing the pleasure. She sighed in total bliss. “Jaune?”

“Mmmh?” He answered.

“Could you, um... Could you please pull on the chain?” She felt a moment pass by as he continued his wicked work before she felt his fingers wrap the chain loosely around themselves, and begin tugging. She gasped, whimpered and arched, pushing her chest both into and away from the clamps as they pulled on her nipples, their bite on the buds never yielding, meaning her action only drew more pain onto her poor peaks. She started grinding into Jaune's face as his warm worship and tender torture started to build into a familiar crescendo.

Her breathing started to come in short pants as heat and pressure flooded her crotch, and her thighs reflexively seized onto the source. She had obviously cum before, Jaune made every effort to make sure she did whenever they were intimate, but this was different. She could tell how intense her orgasms were going to be, and for the better part of a few months they were weak, unsatisfying and routine. Truthfully, even when she had been masturbating before that point her pleasure and its fruition never felt as right as it should have. She had just accepted it as a consequence of indulging herself without someone she loved, either in mind or in person. Now, however, she felt like she was drowning in lust, she had started squirming and in some fruitless attempt to alleviate the almost unbearable heat and energy coursing through her body, a tingling buzz in her blood that grew stronger closer to her soaked pussy. Like a wire being stretched to snap she felt herself get closer and closer, the tension building as Jaune's hot mouth sucked her swollen clit and his fingers continued to pull at the clamps. Her panting reached a crescendo as she approached the peak of pleasure, mindlessly rocking her hips as it overwhelmed her. Unfortunately for her the sudden removal of Jaune's mouth from her clit to go back to tonguefucking her smothered it.

“What are you doing?!” She demanded. Her aching flesh felt his lips curl into a mischievous smile. _I was so close!_

“Teasing you~” He reached up and gently released the clamps, rolling her nipples in his fingers to alleviate the flash of pain that accompanied the rush of blood back into the deprived nub like the websites told him to. She still keened at the sensation.

“Why?” She pouted. Even with the cloth covering a portion of her face Jaune thought it looked absurdly cute. Possibly diabetes inducing.

“W-Well... Tonight's supposed to be all about indulging both of our desires, r-right? And our fantasies too?”

“Yes?”

He spoke in between performing acts of god on her pretty, perfect, puffy petals. “Well do you know what my desire is Pyrrha? More than anything else? Eating you out. To be honest I'd eat you out everyday for _hours_ if you'd let me, because I love you, I love showing you I love you, I love tasting you, and I never get to indulge that as much as I want to.” He moved his head away to speak clearly and chuckled as she desperately tried to follow his retreating tongue. She had been so thoroughly worked up she used the little movement allowed to her to shamelessly hump the air in a frenzied bid for release. He chuckled as Pyrrha whined pathetically, taking in the ridiculous, and ridiculously _hot_ image.

_Scumbag,_ his doubting mind hissed. The laughter died.

With a gentle but firm hand he held her down by the pubic bone, using his other to finger her dripping slit, firmly massaging her clit with his thumb. “So tonight I'm going to, uhhh, _regale_ that desire. I'm gonna drink my fill of your, um, juices, and if you wanna cum y-you'll have to b-beg for it.” He withdrew his fingers and sucked her essence off them with a slurp and a decadent, eye rolling moan of pleasure. An awkward moment passed as Pyrrha's lust clouded brain tried to comprehend Jaune's demand before he hastily added, “If that's cool with you,” afraid that she had taken offence.

She could have said red. She could have made him stop and simply ask him to finish her off. Yet all she could feel as she processed Jaune's demand, in spite of the unsure wavering of his voice, was a thrill of excitement. She couldn't overstate how badly she wanted to be made to beg. Just the idea made her shiver. She'd never been as turned on as she was in that moment, and she couldn't deny the way her body flagrantly craved more pleasure and pain. Craved more teasing and torture. She'd tasted true ecstasy for the first time in her life and she _needed_ to see how far she could take it.

Jaune strained to hear as she mumbled something. “Didn't hear you there, Pyr. Could you repeat that?”

“Do your worst. I'll never beg.” She whispered.

“You will.”

“I'm Pyrrha Nikos. I've never begged for anything in my life. I'm not about to start now.”

“The great Pyrrha Nikos begging for an orgasm? I'm looking forward to being the first, last, and only person who gets to see that.”

“You aren't... Aren't...” Her thought trailed off into a wanton wail as Jaune dragged his tongue from her opening all the way to her clit with agonizing slowness.

“That'll teach you to doubt my pussy powers!” He said cheekily before suckling on her petals. She responded with a sound halfway between a sigh and a giggle at Jaune's hammy declaration.

His careful attention to her body, to her favourite spots and the tells of her bliss, paid dividends as he weaponized them against her. For a time Pyrrha had held firm to her vow to never beg for her orgasm, but his fingers entered the equation, and soon conscious thought and little things like pride once again started fading into the background as desperation started creeping in. He'd mercilessly finger her, pausing in his assault on her clit to noisily slurp her nectar, falling in love with the flustered flush that further darkened her skin and the embarrassed cry that accompanied it. She'd shift about as her inflamed blood and tingling skin drove her to try and take some measure of control over the relentless tide of pleasure, inadvertently rubbing and agitating her still glowing red ass and bringing a potent shot of pain into the mix made her redouble her efforts to take some control. It was a positive feedback loop, and worse, Jaune only encouraged it as he continued servicing her, never letting her escape from the stimulation while never letting her have enough to drive her to orgasm.

Only a thin membrane separated his fingers from the plug in her ass, and from the way he made sure to rub that part of her cave every time he entered her he was clearly fascinated by how he could feel the unyielding glass of the toy through the tissue. The stretch in her ass made her pussy even tighter, and his cock twitched at the thought of fucking her with the plug in. Her insides viciously clenched his fingers, blazing hot and dripping wet. Everything Jaune did made obscene squelching sounds that only further humiliated her, even though they were proof of how worked up she truly was. Distantly Jaune noted that a wet spot had begun to form on the bed, and felt his cock jump again. Pyrrha had never been this aroused before, and Jaune felt his chest swell with pride at being the man she had chosen to take her to this place.

With a grip tight enough to bruise he grabbed her thighs, holding her in place for more of his tongue as her squirming became mad thrashing. Every sound that trickled from her lips was animalistic and breathless, and a scream of frustration tore from her throat as Jaune went back to tonguefucking her to drink down more of her love. The pattern repeated itself so many times she couldn't even figure out how long it had been since he had started. By the end Pyrrha could feel the telltale sting of tears in the corners of her eyes as Jaune softly suckled and rolled her hypersensitive clit with his tongue. _Enough is enough!_ She thought frantically. _I need to cum so badly!_

“Okay! I was wrong!” She cried.

“Hmmm?”

You want me to beg?! I'll beg! I need to cum! Please let me cum! Please!” There was a hysterical edge to her voice as she dissolved into mindless pleas for release that Jaune summarily ignored. “Please! Please please pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease! Jaune, I can't take it anymore!”

Jaune figured that was true enough. Her pussy was a vivid, angry red, everything swollen and scorching hot. Pyrrha, bless her soul, could feel her heartbeat in her crotch. He teased her slit with his finger and felt his entire hand coated in the heat it practically radiated. The image of an angel and devil on his shoulders felt entirely accurate as he was torn between two choices. One part of him wanted to give her what she wanted like a good, loving boyfriend. The other, dark and animal, wanted to make the poor girl writhe in frustration forever while selfishly taking everything it wanted from her yielding body, because she looked _so fucking beautiful_. He tried to ignore the latter, tried with all his might, but like Pyrrha, his battle against the animal lust and the ritual responsible for it invading his mind was lost before he even knew he needed to fight. “I don't believe you.”

“I'll suck your cock! Please, Jaune, let me suck your cock! I'll make it so good for you, just _please_ let me cum!”

Jaune trembled at her words and the sirenic song of her desperation. His manhood had gone from rock hard to slightly less hard and back again throughout his extensive edging of his enchantress, but that plea had made him harder than iron faster than anything ever had before. Scientists could have used it in some sick science experiment in how to make a human body divert as much blood from the rest of the body to the penis as quickly as possible. If weaponized it could potentially cause fainting and tissue necrosis, such was the nature of the erection that Jaune currently bore because of Pyrrha's plea.

With measured, methodical movements Jaune reached into the bag and pulled another acquisition out. A ribbed, vibrating dildo coloured a vivid, beautiful red. Like Pyrrha's hair. Seven inches in length with a modest girth and an ovular handle, Jaune felt a pang of jealousy as he unconsciously compared himself to it. Pyrrha often said she loved his dick and its fit in her cavern, but like in many things his confidence issues often sabotaged the compliment. He was slightly shorter than average, only five inches, but _very_ girthy, he could only just wrap his fingers around himself at full mast. Pyrrha had indulged in some catty jokes at Weiss' expense while complimenting him on his size and fit after their first time, half-jokingly telling Jaune he'd have split the poor heiress in two.

With agonizing slowness Jaune inserted the toy into Pyrrha's pussy, her soaked insides offering little friction as it pleasingly stretched her. He buried the toy to its hilt in her body as she gave a shuddering moan, and for a moment he let it sit within her warmth, letting her get accustomed to it. Then he turned the toy's vibration function on to one of its milder settings, a steady, pulsing thrum filling the air audible even through Pyrrha's body, vibrating the plug nestled happily in her ass as well.

The dam burst.

A scream tore itself from Pyrrha's throat before morphing into a sob. Jaune stared in horror as more sobs followed, tears soaking through her blindfold. Her entire body was wracked with her cries, her breath catching in her throat as what felt like hours of teasing, frustration, pain, pleasure, and struggle mingled with feelings of love, happiness, euphoria, betrayal, and desperation to make a tempestuous cocktail that overwhelmed the poor girl.

_Gods... It feels like years since I cried like this..._ She couldn't express in words how wonderful tit all felt.

Unfortunately Jaune wasn't a mind reader, and he, justifiably, felt his blood turn to ice as writhing, gooey guilt pooled in his belly and his heart sank low in his chest. He scrambled off the bed and grabbed a pair of scissors from the bag, trauma shears specifically, and immediately set to work cutting the ropes from Pyrrha's body while he cursed himself and his sick imagination.

Or he would have if a familiar black aura hadn't covered the blades, preventing them from closing and cutting the rope.

“J-Jaune~” She gently guided the trauma shears to the blindfold. He picked up on her hint and _very gently and carefully_ cut them away from her head, exposing her eyes to the dim candlelight once again. She captured his gaze like a Gorgon and he felt himself fall under her spell. Her eyes were dark, pupils wide with lust, and open and shining with tears and happiness. She was starstruck, drugged by love, and Jaune felt tears start to run down his cheeks as the shame and guilt grew more potent.

This gorgeous creature was in tears because of him. The thought whirled about in his head, leaving noxious fumes in its wake while the guilt transformed into nausea, the familiar twist of his guts before he puked more potent then it had ever been before in his entire life. “Pyrrha... Why?”

“Please... Don't stop. I'm so... I'm so... Gods I don't even have the words but I'm... Good. I'm _so_ good. Please Jaune, don't stop this. Please keep going.” Her voice shook with something between arousal and tearful desperation. Unmistakeable however, was the warmth and love she spoke with. Jaune knew and craved that warmth ever since Pyrrha and him had become an item, recognized that warmth from when they had first met while he was still an oblivious fool, and felt a shock go through his body at it now.

“Pyrrha...” He took a deep breath and clamped down on the guilt. “What's your colour?”

“Green. Jaune, I'm so good. More. Please.”

“Tell me. Tell me what you want me to do. I _need_ to know what you want from me, that you're okay with this”

“...Pinch my nipples.”

He did as he was told.

“Make me scream.”

He obliged, pulling and twisting until she gasped and wailed, arching her back into his lovingly cruel touch. A powerful romanic charge filled the air, as it often does in such passionate interludes, as Jaune fed on her sweet suffering, as Pyrrha drank in his gentle sadism and as both basked in the love they shared.

“I still want to suck your cock. Please. I want to... I want to choke on your manhood. P-Please choke me with your cock.” She tried to communicate all the love and support she could through her gaze to tell him that it was okay to take advantage of her. That she _wanted_ him to treat her like a piece of meat, because as much as Jaune got off on pleasing her, she too loved making Jaune feel pleasure.

She supposed it made sense looking back that such a submissive, _dirty_ gesture drove her absolutely wild. The feeling of his cock in her mouth never failed to make her throb with need, and every twitch and sound of his pleasure would go straight to her pussy, a sign that her love was appreciated. She was a fairly classy girl, with an appreciation for the finer things in life granted by the mountains of filthy, filthy money earned by her tournament wins. Things like a Vacuoan A5 Wagyu ribeye dry aged for four hundred days, marinated in a delectable concoction of Atlesian mustard, premium Valean garlic and Worcestershire sauce and Mistrali soy sauce and olive oil. It had cost her six thousand lien and it was the tastiest piece of meat that she had ever eaten until she had been blessed with the gift of Jaune's cock to suck.

Did it make her a pervert that she earnestly liked the taste of Jaune's dick more than a six thousand lien steak? The soft, sensitive skin slightly salty with precum covering unyielding, hot flesh, attached to a beautiful blond, blue eyed knight with a brave, loving, generous heart. There was nothing in the world more delicious, and she couldn't get enough. Just as Jaune earnestly found joy in servicing her, so too did she feel inordinately giddy whenever she got the chance to suck him off.

He captured her lips and twisted her nipples again, swallowing her scream of bliss as their tongues danced, Pyrrha delighting in the addictive taste of her nectar and the salt of their tears. He broke away and slowly picked up the clamps and placed them on their rightful throne, staring into her eyes all the while as she licked her lips at the sensual sting. Bringing his legs to either side of her chest he positioned his now almost painful erection near her face. The heavy, musky scent made her swoon as she took a deep whiff and got to work, meticulously, sloppily kissing her way around the shaft. His thumb rubbed soothing circles into her cheek as his palm gently cupped her face, and he swallowed thickly at the hunger in her expression. A moan came from his lips as she pressed a deep kiss to his scrotum before reverently taking one of his balls into her mouth, gently sucking as an act of worship more for her own gratification than anything else, though the telltale twitch of his cock showed that Jaune clearly loved her oral attentions as well.

For a few minutes she alternated between making out with his manhood and sucking on his balls, warming herself up to take him into her mouth with the romantic, sexy display, Jaune's coos and whimpers like the sweetest music until they turned into a long low moan at the noisy, sucking kiss she planted to his tip. Opening her mouth as wide as she could, she took his head past her lips, leisurely lapping at his glans as she gently lowered her head further down his shaft. She was content to keep this pace up until she realized something, striking her like a train.

_I... I'm giving Jaune a blowjob while I have a butt plug and a vibrator in my ass and pussy. I-Oh gods, I'm having all my, oh goodness, my... Holes are all full!_

Some part of her, buried under a thick haze of lust, understood that what she was enjoying that very second was deviant in the extreme. Good girls didn't enjoy getting spanked. Good girls didn't enjoy being bound and teased to tears. Good girls didn't enjoy getting their nipples clamped and twisted. Good girls didn't like having dicks, and dick shaped objects, in all their orifices at the same time. But... How could anything that felt _so fucking good_ be taboo? Deviant? Wrong? Lust and happiness had ensured her compliance when their liaison had started, but now she understood on an intellectual level that this is what love felt like to her. That her body went beyond simply needing pain to feel pleasure, but that the contrapolar sensation was how her body metabolized sexual energy into love. Jaune, bless his soul, in spite of his discomfort with what she'd asked of him, the uncertainty he had even as their scene continued, had acquiesced to her requests because of the bottomless wellspring of love he had for her. And she was no fool. She could tell that deep down, despite the fear, Jaune loved what they were doing as well, she could see it in his eyes, hear it in his breath.

This was what heaven felt like, and she never wanted it to end.

With this in mind, a _very_ naughty idea entered her head. She had taken Jaune's cock as far as it could go every other time she had blown him, a few inches remaining before it met his body. Purposefully slowly she drew back, meeting his eyes with a sexy gaze that rocked his body with a shiver, then with equal slowness she went back down, and then pushed past her previous stopping point, rejoicing in the look of shock on Jaune's face.

The joy didn't last long as she gagged and rocketed off his manhood, coughing violently.

“Pyrrha! Are you okay?!”

“I'm good!” She coughed again, abortively trying to speak a few times between hacking.

“What were you trying to do there, Pyr?!” He was panicking slightly. She needed to get this under control.

“I was trying to take you deeper. I thought it would be fun.”

He used his palms to gently wipe away drool from her coughing fit. “Pyrrha, I know we're pushing limits tonight but seriously. Don't do that.”

“I'm sorry. I...” She blushed. “I wanted to please you. Make you feel good. And I kind of wanted to try my... mouth... at deepthroating. It seemed like something I'd enjoy.”

“P-Pyr... I love you, but you don't need to push yourself to do anything on my account...”

“Jaune, a _mica mea,_ everything that has happened tonight has happened because I wanted it to. Is it so hard to believe, after everything else we've done tonight, that I'm 'pushing myself' to deepthroat you?”

It made enough sense, but Jaune still looked dubious. “I know but-”

“And I did say that I wanted you to choke me with your cock.”

Jaune struggled to find a rebuttal that would dissuade the Mistralian champion, but found himself instead thinking of ways he could accommodate her. _This is about her. This is about her. She wants to choke on your cock. You, however, don't actually want to choke her with your cock because then you'd be a scumbag. Are you a scumbag Jaune?_

_It's not any different from how you wanna drown in her juices. Let her sit on your face and smother you. Maybe let her kick you in the balls while we're at it. You're a sick pervert and you need help._

_You think she's beautiful when she's in pain. You're disgusting._

_Why can't you just enjoy normal sex like a normal person?_

_This because you just couldn't satisfy her_

_She's only pretending to like this._

_You're a freak for wanting to be in her place._

_This is wrong._

_..._

“...Do you want me to help?”

She looked at him in shock, as if she wasn't expecting him to agree. “Truly?”

He nodded.

A big, happy grin graced her pretty, soft lips. She almost glowed. “Thank you! L-Let's get back to it, shall we? I'll shake my head if I need to come up.”

“Mmhmm.” Gently he guided her head back to his manhood with both of his hands, one on her cheek and the other resting against the back of her head. She resumed her task with relish, licking his shaft before taking him into her mouth again, and in only a few short minutes she was back where she had left off. Breathing through her nose, she looked up at him, silently asking him if he was ready. He answered with an almost imperceptible nod. She pushed forward half an inch and he immediately heard her gag. He didn't let go. Instead he gently held her head in place as she grappled with her gag reflex. Seconds that felt like an eternity passed by before he felt her throat's revolt quell and she pushed forward once more. This time, she took an entire inch before needing to stop as her gagging started again. Jaune desperately didn't want to be turned on by the obscene sounds of his dick in her throat. Didn't _want_ to think it was sexy. Didn't want to imagine what it would feel like to have his own throat invaded in such a fashion.

_How the fuck would that even work?! Pyrrha doesn't have a dick!_

_..._

_...Is it weird that I'd be totally okay with Pyrrha having a dick?_

Jaune let her pull herself off and recover, stamping down another pang of guilt as she dissolved into another hacking fit. His cock was twitching. He'd held off on cumming for almost two hours, deciding that if he was going to torment Pyrrha by denying her release, the least he could do was to feel what she felt, but he was reaching his tipping point. Just as Pyrrha went to resume sucking he reached back, in a surprising display of flexibility, and turned the vibrator up before taking the chain hanging from her clamps into his fingers.

“You deserve to feel good while you're choking on my cock.” He said gently.

“Thank you.” She took him into her mouth and, with one final deep breath, pushed her head all the way to his pelvis. She felt Jaune shake as her gagging massaged the head of his dick before she powered through the foreign sensation of having something so deep in her throat. She bobbed her head experimentally to accustom her body to the hot shaft blocking her airway while worming her tongue out to lick his balls whenever she was close enough. She couldn't miss the tremor that shot through him whenever she did that, nor whenever she tried to moan to vocalize the pleasure she felt at the burning ache in her nipples, making the hot embrace of her throat vibrate. A shiver that, in a few short minutes, turned into a clenching of muscles all over Jaune's body as the orgasm he'd denied himself struck him like lightning.

“P-Pyrh- Pyrrha! PYRRHA!” Stars danced in front of his eyes as his whole body went rigid, a breathless wail filling the room. He swore he could feel himself melting, his blood buzzed throughout his body like electrified fire while it pounded in his ears. The orgasm was almost frightening in its intensity, not helping was the feel of Pyrrha moaning around his sensitive cock as he involuntarily pulled the chain of the clamps taut. And the look in Pyrrha's eyes as he came would forever be burned into his memory. She was looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, full of adoration that bordered on worship.

She swore she could see into his soul as his eyes met hers while thick ropes of hot, salty-sweet cum filled her mouth and forcefully shot into her throat. She continued her sucking, occasionally swallowing, determined to milk out every drop of love from his throbbing cock, his desperate gasps for breath almost matching the pulse of his manhood as it eagerly fed her more cum. There were few things as precious and powerful as the sight of Jaune in ecstasy, and knowing that her beauty, her sexuality, her love, had brought him to that point. It helped that the ache of her nipples and the persistent buzz in her pussy and ass made everything wonderful and beautiful with the haze of arousal.

With a few final, weak shots she felt him go flaccid in her mouth and pulled herself off, strands of thick saliva from her throat and his own cum connecting her to him still. “Was that good for you _amica mea_?”

“ _Optimum_ , I don't think I'm gonna walk right for a few days.” He sounded dazed as he leaned against the wall for support as he gathered his faculties. Gently, he released his grip on the clamps and wrapped the arm around her head instead, cradling her to his stomach as the cum and saliva cooled on their bodies. “How 'bout you? D-do you like having a belly full of my... uh... J-Jizz?”

She burst into laughter. “Jaune, that is literally the unsexiest word for cum that you could have used!”

“Nope! I could have used high fructose porn syrup instead!”

They laughed harder, Jaune breathlessly and clearly still riding the warm, fuzzy high of his orgasm while Pyrrha's chest heaved with deep laughs from her belly, the sound like ringing bells. He lowered himself to her level and gently kissed away the residual tears from her cheeks, moving onto her eyelids before resting his forehead against hers so he could simply feel his beloved breathe, eskimo kissing her with a bright, goofy smile that she mirrored as she returned his affectionate gesture.

“ _Gratias tibi._ ” He said.

“ _Quapropter,_ Jaune? _Sum simpliciter quaerit esse amator bonis.”_

“ _Quia compos haec secreto. Te amo._ I love you.”

“ _Te quoque amo._ I love you too.”

She giggled as he captured her lips in a paradoxically chaste kiss, uncaring of the mess of drool and his own high fructose porn syrup. Pyrrha loved that he felt no shame kissing her after she serviced him. She honestly had no problem with at least rinsing her mouth after swallowing, but Jaune loved her enough and was comfortable enough with his sexuality that he cared little about how 'weird' it was, and actually somewhat liked his taste on her lips. It gave him a naughty, dirty thrill the same way it did her whenever he kissed her after going down on her.

Sex is a gross, messy, smelly, noisy affair, but _gods_ if it isn't fun.

He broke away and licked a searing trail down her body, paying special attention to her sexy, sculpted abs, lavishing attention on the crevices of the muscles. She squirmed madly at the ticklish sensation as the anticipation at Jaune drawing closer to her soaked, aching, throbbing core. It was happening. At long, _long_ last it was happening. He shut off the vibrator to an almost pained whine from Pyrrha, who had grown addicted to the steady thrum within her inching her to orgasm and now found herself desperately craving it, and pulled it from her with sadistic slowness.

“Oh wow, look at it...” He sounded genuinely in awe, and she craned her head forward to see the vibrator literally dripping with her nectar. Staring directly into her eyes Jaune placed the whole thing in his mouth and with an obscene slurp, sucked it clean with an eye rolling groan of pleasure. Pyrrha was quite certain she'd never seen anything hotter in her entire, admittedly sheltered, life.

He kissed her nether lips again, smiling as her legs flopped about uselessly with restless energy. The long climb to her climax had taken so many twists, turns and tortures that her head spun, and at the tip of Jaune's tongue she at last knew release.

“J-J-Jaune! Jaune! JAUNE!” She cried as bliss washed over her. A few short moments of frenzied licking was all it took. Every muscle in her body locked, her toes curled, and her back bowed into the intense climax, periodically broken up by wild thrashing as Jaune swirled his tongue over her clit. Everything became just bliss. Intense, _intense_ bliss. Her ass tried valiantly to close around the glass toy, her nipples throbbed with pain that had stopped being painful a _long_ time ago, waves of pleasure washed over her body from her core, and everything was at last right with the world.

So it came as something of a surprise when Jaune continued his oral worship as her orgasm ended, and the shocks slowly dissipated into fuzzy, warm happiness and a too sensitive pussy.

“Jaune...? Jaune, I came. Y-You can stop now...”

He stopped the somewhat painful sucking of her oversensitive, overstimulated clit to look her right in her dark, wanton eyes, still foggy from hours of pain and pleasure, and answered. “No.”

“What?”

Her answer that time was another kiss to her pussy. It made her jump, his warm, wet, _magical_ tongue like a brand against her womanhood.

“Jaune, stop!”

Not red. Stop. He answered by taking her clit into his mouth again and licking it like candy, chuckling at the high pitched squeal it drew.

_Am I such a deviant that I'll allow even this?!_ She wondered distantly. Coherent thought had only just started returning to her as her first orgasm faded, but now most of her mind, approaching all of it, could only focus on processing the painful strokes of Jaune's tongue. Unlike everything else that had happened that night, this wasn't something painful that became pleasurable, this was something very, _very_ pleasurable that hurt. Worse than anything else.

“Nononononoooo no, No nononoooo, stooooop, pleeeeease!” She twisted and danced against his assault, her body automatically fighting fruitlessly to stop sensation she already knew she desperately never wanted to end.

_Deviant it is._

Had she the presence of mind to listen, she would have heard the mad slap of the skin of his hand as he masturbated with shaky, wild jerks, turned on beyond belief at her wild thrashing.

“It's to much! IT'S TOO MUCH! I-I C-C-CAN'T-ngh! AAAGH!” She came screaming that time. Little wonder her infomercial quality acting had failed utterly in convincing Jaune that she was having satisfying orgasms before this. She was a crier, and above that, a screamer. Filthy, _profane_ noises filled the air as her pussy sent bolts of reality altering pleasure through her body, and she had changed from dancing desperately away from Jaune's face to madly bucking into it as the orgasm took her flying somewhere she never thought she would ever reach.

Not as a lonely, frustrated girl first discovering her body.

Not as an idol chained by enforced purity. Loved by millions, beloved by none.

Not as a friend of a handsome, hapless blond whose beautiful blue eyes made her heart race faster than any tournament ever did.

Not as a beloved girlfriend having good person sex like a pure, virginal princess.

“FUCK!!!” She shook like a leaf on a hurricane wind as Jaune lapped away like a man possessed, drawing out the climax for as long as possible. She felt like she was falling, like her desperate attempts to assert control over her body crashed against _something_ unyielding in her blood and nerves. Were she not an athlete in her prime she'd have been afraid of how fast her heart raced, and how her entire body felt like it was melting. She'd compare it to fire, but fire wasn't an appropriate comparison anymore, thermite would perhaps be better, matching the intensity of sensation that made black stars and colours dance in her vision. It should have scared her how long it lasted, but her mind had long since handed the reigns of control to her body, leaving her with only the faculties to process pleasure, pain and animal lust. It lasted past the point it should have ended even. Her pussy simply selfishly drinking in more of the excruciating strokes of Jaune's tongue.

Alas, all good things must end, and Pyrrha's second orgasm was no different. Yet Jaune seemed determined to tear one more out of her.

Saying red is all it would have took to stop him. “MOOORE!!! **JAUNE!!!** ”

He inserted three fingers into her soaked, hypersensitive pussy, and all she really felt at that

moment was lust and pleasure beyond anything she'd ever felt before, a chorus of moans and screams all she could do to show her appreciation. Then he curled them upward toward her belly and began stroking blazing flesh, particularly a spongy, sensitive bit that filled her with a maddening need to push. She was flying high off the pleasure of her second orgasm and now she could feel it building higher still, reaching for a crescendo that she would later admit filled her addled mind with primal fear. He took hold of the chain connecting her nipples and tugged viciously, adding a dose of pain that sent her careening even higher.

The need to push was overwhelming her. She was going to cum harder than she ever had before and like everything else that night, she was both wholly unprepared for it and wholly unprepared for how _ready_ she was for it.

Her face had long since turned as red as her hair, and she opened her mouth to scream as the last orgasm struck her like lightning. But no sound came.

Her body bowed, stretched taut as it tore into her, sank into her veins, scattering her mind, her very soul into pieces. She couldn't tell where it started, and she sure as hell couldn't tell when it ended, it just kept going until everything was consumed in an ocean of beauty and wonder, taxing the limits of her body to breaking. Off in a faraway place she could hear her cum splashing as Jaune milked out every last drop of her cum with his fingers. On and on it went, her mind too scattered to process the duration of it as anything less than eternity.

Until at last it ended, retreating from her limbs and leaving shaking, aching exhaustion in its wake. Her head rattled with orgasmic white noise, barely able to perceive Jaune gently kissing her sore, abused pussy and her ass slowly clenching, the plug no longer pleasurably stretching her. She could barely feel her limbs reflexively splay as Jaune hastily untied the ropes that had so lovingly embraced her throughout the night. She could hear him talking, but it sounded like gibberish to her ears. Her head lolled as Jaune picked her up and carried her bridal style to his bed, gently laying her down. Not that she would have been able to perceive that either. She felt weightless, boneless and lightheaded from the force of the orgasms that had rocked her.

“C-C'mon Pyr, just open your mouth a little for m-me? P-Please?” She heard him ask shakily. Everything felt fuzzy and wonderful, like a filter had been thrown over the world, but having recovered somewhat she saw no reason to refuse his request. Immediately she felt cool wetness coating her tongue, reflexively swallowing a few mouthfuls of water. She hadn't even realized she had been that thirsty. Tangy sweetness followed in the form of an orange slice that she chewed and swallowed slowly, feeling the shaking subside to a slight quiver as her body readjusted.

“I'm taking the clamps off. G-Gimme a few deep breaths?” She was glad she listened to him as he removed the clamps, a sudden, stinging bolt of pain striking both of her nipples before the soothing pressure of Jaune's fingers gently massaged blood back into the abused buds. A weak, hoarse cry filled the air anyway.

With some of her faculties returned she could see two things, one more concerning than the other. One, his face was soaked in her cum. It dripped from his damp hair in little droplets that made her shiver with nothing resembling the chill of the air on her skin. Two, she could see the etchings of worry in Jaune's normally goofily handsome face, but unfortunately she found herself without much energy to ask what was wrong. For the time being she simply allowed him to feed, hydrate and pamper her as sleep called with promises of dreams of this romantic, beautiful, _exhausting_ night for many weeks to come.

Jaune, having attended to his Amazon princess, set about snuffing the candles and cleaning up. He bunched up the stained sheets and tossed them in the hamper. He washed Pyrrha's cum from his face and hands. He gently washed and set aside the toys he had used on her, the spatula, the butt plug, the vibrator, and the clamps. He spooled the rope. His mind was far from his tasks however. He played the night on repeat in his head, over and over. Looking at Pyrrha he could see that her buttocks were still a brilliant red, plainly visible even in the darkness, and felt bile rise in his throat as blood rushed to his dick. He hated how hot she looked with the splotches of a vigorous spanking on her skin, to say nothing of the 'hickey present' he had left her.

Gingerly he laid himself down on the bed with her, drawing the blanket over their naked bodies and pulling her to his chest. She stirred from her slumber.

“Mmmm, what took you so long...?” She slurred sleepily.

“Sorry. I-I was cleaning up.”

“Don't make me wait next time _amica mea_.” She shifted to let him spoon her closer, resting her head on his arm and threading her fingers through his other hand, clutching it to her heart with a sleepy smile. “ _Bonum nox noctis. Te amo._ ” She smiled brightly, feeling safe and throughly loved in his arms.

“ _Te quoque amo. Bonum nox noctis._ ” He buried his face in her hair, tears soaking into crimson locks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord folks I am so sorry for blueballing (or blueterusing lovely ladies reading this!) you for all this time! I've been super busy with life crap since I posted the last chapter, between dealing with a toxic work environment and job searching and working two jobs I've been super strapped for time and energy and to be honest there were times when writing this felt like a chore.
> 
> But like all (hopefully) good things it takes work and love to make the magic happen, and believe me when I say that this story is a labour of love. For everyone who wants a more romantic, or sappy if you like, take on a BDSM story. For Arkos lovers staying strong who want something happy and sweet, like there used to be before V3 dropped.
> 
> One thing I've discovered however is that I SUCK at writing porn. Like goddamn, that wordcount should fucking tell you something. I wanted this to be funny and meaningful in addition to smutty, and I can only hope that I've accomplished that goal. So go ahead and drop a review or some criticism down in the comments! I'd really appreciate the help!


End file.
